Konohagakure No Fujin
by DarkKnight1969
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was given to Danzo at birth? What is Danzo trained him to become part of Ne, and becomes strong? R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Fujin

It was a dark and gloomy night. An eerie sense of death hung around the village, weighing down on people. Many mutilated bodies were taken away, to be given a proper funeral. Medics were running around the campus, healing whoever they could, some occasionally stopping to take a soldier pill. Among these casualties lay the 4th Hokage, pale and cold, as his soul had been ripped from his body by the Death God, Shinigami. Clasped in his arms, was his baby child, Naruto, who had a seal, glowing on his stomach. Standing near the body, two hands reached down, and lifted the baby up.

"Why did he have to seal it into his own son? Doesn't he know what sort of life a Jinchuuriki leads?"

Sarutobi turned around, and looked at his student, the Gama Sannin Jiraiya. He gently shook his head, and gently rocked the baby.

"Please, at least let me take him away with me, I can train him away from this village, and he won't be killed within the first few years of his life. I know that I might not be the best choice, but at least I can guarantee his safety," pleaded Jiraiya.

"I'm so sorry Jiraiya, but Minato's wish was for him to be raised in the village and treated as a hero," said Sarutobi.

"I can't believe you sensei. You would let his child stay here and rot in this village?"Jiraiya shook his head, "Fine, you won't be seeing me for a long time, _**sensei**_," and with that vanished off into the night with a shunshin.

~Time Skip~

Sarutobi carried the baby to a crib that his wife had set up for him. He gently placed Naruto into the crib, and then stood up tall.

"What is it?"

An Anbu appeared right next to him, bowing before him.

"Sir, the council has called a meeting and would like you to be there as quickly as you can,"

Sarutobi pondered. Why would the council call a meeting now? Surely they would be at home mourning the dead or celebrating the demon was killed?

"I understand, I will be there as soon as possible"

The Anbu nodded, and disappeared once again in a blur of darkness.

Sarutobi sighed. It was time to face his so-called advisors and teammates once again. He performed the ram hand seal, and also vanished like the Anbu, but in a puff of smoke.

~In the Council Room~

Hiruzen Sarutobi took a deep breath, and then walked in through the double doors that led to the council room. As he entered, shouts greeted him, screaming for him to kill the demon as soon as he could, and why he hadn't disposed of him yet.

"**SILENCE!**" shouted Sarutobi, having heard enough. He looked furious. Next to him, his teammates Koharu and Homura looked frightened. Knowing their teammate well enough, they were wise enough to keep silent while he was angry, as he was an incredibly strong shinobi even for their standards. Currently he looked as though he was about to turn red.

"We will not be killing the boy, Minato's last wish was for him to be treated as a hero, yet you want to kill him? You might as well spit on Minato's body, for he would be ashamed to see any of you like this. I will also create a new law, a S-rank law. The knowledge of Naruto being a Jinchuuriki will be hidden from your children. If any of you attack him in anyway, then you are liable to be executed straight away."

This speech stunned most of the shinobi clans, but the civilians weren't as afraid.

"I propose that we keep him under guard at all costs, so we know when the seals breaks free, and make sure that he doesn't contaminate anyone," declared the Haruno head.

Before Sarutobi could make an answer, a voice from behind him cut forward, and spoke for him.

"Don't act in haste, you stupid woman, you know nothing about shinobi affairs, I believe. You are a civilian with no ninja knowledge yet you wish to make decisions for this shinobi village? We could have you executed for treason!"

Sarutobi turned around, grateful to the one who had just come in. An old man, with a bandaged eye and a bandaged arm. He had dark brown hair, and his other eye was half open, half closed. In his right hand, was it a cane that he clasped to walk properly? He carried himself with authority.

"Danzo, thank God you've come. I propose that I drop Naruto off at the orphanage, and then let him attend the academy once he grows old eno..."

"I didn't come here to agree with you, Sarutobi. In fact, I came here to argue with you. I think that the boy should come with me, to be trained to the highest degree, and I will allow him to keep in contact with other people in Ne who will act as his family, and train him to be strong."

Now both civilian council and shinobi council turned to look at him.

A brave council member, who was rather fat and greedy, stood up and said,

"Why can't we just kill the de-Urgh"

Danzo had his hand in an extended position, and those who followed Danzo's arm movement, realised that Danzo had just thrown a kunai and killed the council member without flinching.

"Ne, remove this body and the rest of the civilian council before I lose control, NOW," as members of Ne appeared from the shadows of the room, and shunshined out with the civilians. Now all the people that remained were the clan heads. This included the Inuzuka clan, the Yamanaka clan, the Akimichi clan, the Nara clan, the Aburame clan, the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan.

"Danzo, you had no authority to do that. Only the Hokage is allowed to do something like that, and the fact that you failed to mention that Ne still exists after you told me personally that you had disbanded it, what makes you think that I won't have you executed where you are standing?"

Danzo grinned. He knew that he was actually not allowed to keep his Ne, however, he knew that his old friend Sarutobi was way too gently, and would never consider harming one of his old friends and teammates.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen, but it was necessary to take such precautions. My Ne are the elite of the elite, having barely any emotions and answer only to me. They are loyal and are very strong, close to my level, in fact. They were created just in case of war and emergencies. Who else did you think would be able to restrain the Kyuubi, even if only for a few minutes? Some of your top Jounin and Anbu had failed to even cause a tiny wound on that demon, but my men were capable enough. I had told you before; I have and always will continue to guard Konoha from the shadows."

Sarutobi groaned inwardly. He always knew, some kind of gut feeling always told him that Ne was still active. He would expect such a thing from his old rival; he knew that Danzo would never give up despite what he said. It just simply seemed what he would do, Danzo was really surprising.

"Very well Danzo, I realise that what you have been doing had been to guard Konoha, to act in the best wishes of our village, however, I honestly believe that you should abandon it now, and hand over your agents, along with what they were called, so they can lead a normal life. Let us, the shinobi council, have a vote, whether to make Naruto a weapon or not. I, the Hokage, vote NO."

All the clan heads looked at each other from across the table. Such matters would be troublesome to think about, thought one certain lazy Nara.

"I Danzo vote YES, for Naruto Uzumaki to become part of Ne, to be trained to become elite."

"How dare you say such a thing? I cannot believe that you would want to kill of the emotions of this young pup, just because he has had a demon sealed inside him. Don't you think he has had enough for one night? I vote NO," shouted Tsume Inuzuka.

"Troublesome, but I too vote No, because I want to honour the 4th's wishes," said the lazy Nara Shikaku.

"I'm going to follow my friend here like I always do," said the Akimichi head.

"I'm sorry, guys but I'm going to have to agree with Danzo on this one, I can't let him endanger my family or my clan," said the Yamanaka clan

"I believe that it will be completely illogical for us to create a weapon out of us as logic clearly shows that he will not survive well in the world if he was raised to be a weapon at such a young age. I vote NO," deduced the Aburame head.

"The Hyuuga clan has always been loyal to the Hokage ever since this village was founded, however, we will have to make an exception for this. We have lost many clansmen to the demon, and we wish for it to be dead, however, if that is not the case, we would like to be able to use him as a weapon to turn on other villages should they choose to attack us. I believe that we should have him over to Danzo, who will not only look after the boy from any other potential attackers, he can also teach Naruto to defend for himself. So, I'm sorry Lord Hokage, but it seems as though the Hyuuga clan will agree with Danzo this once."

"The Uchiha Clan also agrees with the Hyuuga clan, despite our differences. We believe that Naruto can be moulded into a perfect shinobi, and we would like to see that. Also, we believe that he could potentially control the Kyuubi. We will vote YES"

Sarutobi looked desperate now. The vote was currently in favour of Naruto living a normal life 5-4 but Koharu and Homura still had to vote. He was hoping that the two of them would watch his back like they had done for the past 50 years. He sent them a pleading glance.

"I'm so sorry Sarutobi, but I know that what you are asking for would be impossible. I have been your teammate for so long, so I understand what you are talking about, and I understand where you are coming from, however, I believe that he is too dangerous to be allowed to roam around Konoha, so I am going to have to vote YES." Homura gave Koharu a sideway glance, who had just spoken. Sarutobi was getting even more desperate, with the tie being 5-5. He turned his plead to Homura, who sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry Saru. I know where you are coming from, and I also know what Danzo is talking about. Both of you have very valid points. I believe that Danzo is better, because he can do whatever he wants. He can looks after Naruto, and train him to become an elite, to become one of the best. The only other people that are capable of offering that are you, the Hokage, and the Sannin. Jiraiya is too busy with the spy network, Orochimaru has turned traitor, and the Slug Princess is out somewhere in the world, gambling away all her money. Danzo can also provide a temporary family for him from Roots. I vote YES."

Sarutobi stared helplessly, as he heard what his last teammate had announced. Now, it seemed that Naruto was doomed forever.

"Please Danzo, allow him to have the first three years of his childhood, i mean, he's a child, for God's sake, please i beg of you, let him led a normal life."

Danzo smirked as he rose up from the table, and shook his head. Now, the ultimate weapon was within his grasp, he liked the power and control he had, and he didn't want to let go. With that, he left the council room and headed off to collect Naruto.

Sarutobi could only stare outside of the room and into the dark night.

_Minato, Kushina, I've failed you..._

~Time skip 4 years~

Konoha was its usual busy self, recovering slowly but surely from the attack made by the Great Kyuubi. Meanwhile, under this common civilian banter, there was a ringing metallic sound of blades clashing against each other, each trying to overpower the other. There was a pause, and then a massive explosion as both combatants was propelled away due to the power used. Danzo raised an arm, and brushed off sheen of sweat that had started to appear on his face. Boy, could that boy use a sword. He was facing against a young 4 year old boy, who was his new protégée, and he was in the middle of his kenjutsu training. Naruto stood at a rather tall height for his age, around 4ft 5, and despite being so young, he was already showing the signs of pure muscle being developed. This was because ever since Naruto was able to walk, talk, move, think and speak, Danzo had immediately seized upon the boy being young, and started influencing the boy with his powerful words and strong language, bring the boy up in the way that Ne believed that all soldiers should have been brought up. He had already lost most of his emotions at the tender age of 3, and was training to become the perfect tool and weapon for Danzo. Surprisingly for Danzo, it appeared that Naruto was a natural genius. He was able to absorb all information that he was given not just by Danzo but by all of his other teachers. He had managed to unlock his chakra and be able to use it by the age of 1, and better still, completed the two basic academy techniques at the age of 2. However, despite his prowess, for some strange reason, Naruto had never been able to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto had been placed through a vigorous and thorough teaching exercise that even his toughest Ne may not have been able to complete. Naruto was headstrong, and very determined, getting straight back up after he had been knocked down.

Naruto's skill and physical prowess grew larger and greater as he grew older, and soon, Danzo knew that he would have nothing left to teach the boy. Hell, even some things that he himself didn't know, Naruto had already learnt. He was capable of using a sword to match Danzo strike for strike, and deliver a few cheeky strikes of his own at the age of 4 and that was no small feat in itself, as Danzo was known to be the strongest swordsmen in the whole of Konoha, and second the world to none other than Killer Bee, and the Seven Swordsmen.

Naruto also demonstrated incredible talent in using not only swords, but in any other sharp weapon. He had been capable of killing anything with something that had an edge, even if it was blunt. Danzo himself was struggling to keep Naruto at bay, as his sword flashed in the light, and even then, Naruto had gravity seals and restriction seals on him.

Naruto also demonstrated his genius when learning ninjutsu. To Danzo's great surprise and joy, he learnt that Naruto was Futon Natured. Over the next year, Naruto had been trained extensively in the use of wind jutsu by Danzo himself. Danzo had also taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin Jutsu to help speed up his training speed. Naruto proved to be a natural, mastering all the wind jutsu that Danzo knew and could find from his spy in Sunagakure. Danzo had even taken the liberty of training Naruto in his person manipulation of wind, vacuum manipulation.

Danzo was sure now, that if he placed his ultimate weapon against Uchiha Itachi, the hailed prodigy, or against Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja, they would be forced to go out. Either they would draw in a stalemate, or in the best conditions, Naruto would be able to kill them. Danzo grinned.

"Enough, Naruto, stand down and return to your chambers. You have had enough Kenjutsu training for today. Prepare in 15 minutes for a trip.

Naruto immediately sheathed his head, and bowed to Danzo, before vanishing into the darkness of the underground.

Danzo grinned. He was going to take Naruto on a training trip outside of Konoha, to his old family home, who were famous for their Fuinjutsu. He hoped that by learning such Fuinjutsu, Naruto would be able to become the next seal master for his generation. It would also mean that Naruto had grown incredibly strong, matching the 3rd Hokage, known to be the Professor, as he had covered all aspects of being a shinobi. And what could he say? Naruto was quickly growing into that position. Strong Ninjutsu that was of wind nature, (Hmmm, perhaps i should start working on a second chakra nature perhaps?), decent genjutsu that allowed him to dispel any genjutsu A-rank and below, and perform quite a few Genjutsu, making a few that even Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress didn't know, strong Taijutsu and incredible Kenjutsu. His Taijutsu was the humming bird style, the one that the Yondaime used. He combined it with the Goken, Gai's style and the style that the 4th Raikage, A, used to use before he invented the **Raiton No Yoroi. **He truly was an incredible shinobi. Danzo grinned and shunshined away. It was time for him to pack, and take Naruto along with a few other Ne operatives with him to go to Whirlpool.

~Time skip 3 years~

Three years had gone by since Naruto had gone to visit the Land of the Whirlpool, where his ancestors laid. Naruto had created a few thousand shadow clones to go through the remains, and managed to find a shrine that only one of the Uzumaki blood could open. Inside was what many shinobi would kill for. There were only 5 scrolls, however, upon reaching them, his eyes had widened. Each scroll contained jutsu for Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. He had managed to decipher it with his intelligence, and managed to take it even further, to a level that Danzo didn't even have a clue of what he was doing.

His shinobi skills had skyrocketed. His Ninjutsu repertoire had increased from not only wind, but to water, as that had been his second chakra nature. Luckily for him, all the Uzumakis were of water elements, and had hundreds of water techniques inside, that he had recently been able to master. His wind manipulation had increased to the point where he was even capable of slicing Danzo's vacuum manipulation in half.

His Taijutsu had gone up by far, so that anyone outside of Might Gai and Sarutobi would be annihilated when fighting in combat with him. His Taijutsu was called, Storm style, as he was unpredictable, yet it relied on incredibly fast strikes, and capable of fighting many enemies. He had created 5 or 6 different Katas for both defensive and offensive purposes. Danzo knew that it would only be a matter of time before Naruto would be able to surpass the 4th Raikage in taijutsu.

His Genjutsu hadn't improved as much as Danzo had hoped, as he could still only dispel A rank and below genjutsu and could perform only a few A-rank and quite a lot of B-ranks, as well as creating his own S-rank Genjutsu.

His Kenjutsu was astounding, Naruto was forced to fight at 10% when sparring against Danzo, Uzuki Yuugao and Gekkou Hayate, who were all sword masters, yet he still always managed to fight it to a tie, if not winning by a tiny bit.

Finally, his Fuinjutsu was incredible. He had recently found and recreated a seal that allowed him to use something that only 2 or 3 shinobi had ever been able to use, Jikukan Ninjutsu, or Space-Time Ninjutsu. Naruto went even further than the 4th himself, creating a seal that allowed him to phase out of attacks when he wished, and also to such a degree, he could phase out a part of his body. He had also created an anti-space-time seal that allowed him to reverse such effects should he face anyone else capable of using Jikukan.

However, despite all these incredible statistics, Naruto had a trump card that no-one else had, no matter how hard they worked. He held the Kyuubi, a being of mass destruction. When Naruto was 4, he was capable of contacting the Kyuubi, and was able to overpower him at the age of 6. He had already been able to master the three tailed state of V1. Now, with more years under his grasp, he was fully able of controlling the Kyuubi in V1 and in V2, so he was now capable of transforming into the full tailed demon if it was required. Through Naruto asking the Kyuubi what caused it to attack Konoha that night, allowed Danzo to be more cautious and monitor the Uchiha clan in case they chose to do a coup d'état. Danzo decided that he had to up Naruto's training to an even greater degree so that he would be able to fight Madara and defeat him.

Naruto was already starting to be known in the world as Konohagakure no Fujin, the Wind God of Konoha. He had been known for ruthlessly killing anyone that opposed him using wind techniques to the highest degree, such as cutting the **Katon: Karyu Endan No Jutsu **in half, which was an incredible feat in itself, as it was one of the strongest fire techniques. He had been given high level mission that most of Ne could not even dream about completing. At the tender age of 7, he had a kill count of above 2000, without expressing any emotions after killing them. He was a demon, as in all his missions, he eliminated everyone with wind techniques, and made a huge pool of blood where they were all killed.

One of the most dangerous missions that Danzo had sent Naruto on was the assassination mission of killing Hanzo of the Salamander, and his family.

_Flashback_

_Naruto entered the Hidden Rain Village using his deception skills and henged into a frog that attached itself to someone that was walking in. After getting in, he jumped off, and released the transformation. He walked around for a bit , noticing the poverty that Hanzo had created. Everyone there had glum looks, as if wishing that they were already dead. Despite having being trained to bottle away his emotions, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sort of stirring inside him, longing for him to punish Hanzo. Naruto turned around, and shunshined to where Hanzo was living._

"_Hanzo of the Salamander, come forth, for i challenge you to a fight, a one-on-one duel."_

_For a moment, everything was silent. Then suddenly, __**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU, **__and a huge salamander was summoned. It was about 200ft tall, and was very scaly. On top of such a grotesque beast, was Hanzo himself, with his breathing mask._

_Naruto stared forward, before shooting off towards Hanzo. Hanzo leapt off his summon, and ran forward to engage Naruto in a Taijutsu fight. The two exchanged blow after blow, but Naruto had the upper hand. Suddenly, Naruto cried __**KAI**__, and released his gravity 's eyes widened. Suddenly, Naruto blurred out of sight and appeared right in front of Hanzo, and let off a devastating right hook, one that made Hanzo cough blood into his breathing device. Naruto continued, with an unrelenting barrage of combos using his feet, hands and elbows. It was devastating, as Hanzo flew back, spluttering blood. Naruto landed back on his two feet, and flipped backwards twice. Hanzo stood up, panting heavily. Who was this boy who could do so much damage to him that even the Sannin in their prime couldn't do? It seemed as though he wanted a ninjutsu fight. If he wanted a ninjutsu fight, then he certainly was going to get one._

_Naruto started it off. With no hand seals what so ever, he smashed his stomach and cried,_

_**Futon: Renkuudan**_

_**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**_

_Despite using a jutsu that was of a high rank, Naruto's easily smashed through the water dragon, but Hanzo jumped on top of his Salamander, avoiding the deadly wind bullet._

_**Futon: Furyuudan No Jutsu**_

_A huge wind dragon appeared in front of Naruto, growing to about 70ft tall and about 40ft in diameter, before smashing itself deep into the summon, forcing it to dispel itself or else it would have been seriously hurt. Hanzo growled. Not only did he manage to stop his summon, but to make a wind dragon? Even the masters in Sunagakure had trouble in making one so huge._

_Naruto didn't stop there;_

_**Suiton: Suikodan No Jutsu**_

_**Futon: Daitoppa No Jutsu**_

_Naruto combined the two attacks to form an incredibly fast water shark that cut the ground beneath it. Hanzo cursed, before drawing his Kusarigama. Naruto inwardly cursed, knowing that this particular sickle was covered in poison. Hanzo, covering his blade with chakra, sliced straight through the attack, before speeding straight at Naruto, who looked surprised, before Hanzo decapitated him. Many of the people in the village had gathered to watch the fight, as they were hoping that they could be freed from his Tyranny. Time seemed to slow down, as Naruto's body was cut in half. Hanzo smirked, before widening his eyes. It had been a Mizu Bunshin! Suddenly, a sharp blade was plunged into his chest where his heart was, before ripping itself out brutally. Hanzo stayed standing for a few seconds, before finally collapsing on the ground. He turned around to see his conqueror._

"_Who are you?" asked Hanzo_

"_I am a weapon for my master, Danzo, and i am here to discard of you as you have become too corrupt and powerful to be allowed to live."_

_With that, Naruto sliced Hanzo's head off, and sealed it into a scroll. He then created 5 __**Kage Bunshin**__'s before sending them towards Hanzo's mansion. Naruto then saw a scroll in Hanzo's pocket. It was the summoning contract for the Salamanders! His master would be pleased. With that, he left with one hand seal. As Naruto shunshined away, an explosion rocked the village, as Hanzo's mansion was destroyed by Naruto's __**Bunshin Daibakuha**__._

_Flashback end_

After that mission, Danzo had been expecting Naruto to come back with lots of cuts and bruises, but when he came back covered in blood, but wasn't bleeding, Danzo knew that he had bred the perfect weapon. After seeing that he had brought back the Salamander summoning contract as well, he had allowed Naruto to keep it, and to sign it, along with his own person contract, the Baku. Naruto had been grateful, to a certain extent of not showing any emotion outside, and had trained with both summons as well as he could ,so that he was capable of using both summons well enough for battle, and as well as Hanzo could fight with his salamander.

Now, Danzo was found in his underground lair, with a young boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, at the height of about 5ft5, kneeling in front of him with a kitsune mask on.

"Kitsune, here i will give you the greatest mission i have ever given you, or will ever give you, i believe. This mission is to allow Uchiha Itachi to kill the rest of the Uchiha clan, as they are planning a coup d'état, but i would like you to focus on killing and bring me the head of Madara Uchiha, as i have been informed that Itachi has been training with him before, so that he could become strong enough to kill his clan."

"Very well master. After he has exterminated his clan, should he be exterminate as well, Master?"

"No need, Kitsune, i need Itachi to go as Black Ops, to go undercover in a very powerful organization that i am not sure about yet. Leave him alone, but kill Madara. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Danzo-sensei."

With that, Naruto vanished in a blur of yellow light.


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the Massacre

Two lone dark figures crouched on top of a post. One was dressed in the standard Anbu uniform, with dark pants, and two kunai holsters attached to his legs, along with two shuriken pouches. He held a sheathed tanto in his right hand, and weighed it carefully. His face was emotionless, but his eyes turned from onyx to red, with three tomoes in them. Next to him, was a man with an orange mask. He was also an Uchiha, but he had only one eye hole, but visible in that eye hole, was another mature sharingan. He was dressed with a cloak with red clouds, and seemed more relaxed than the other man. These two were Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara, both out to kill off and remove all the Uchihas from the planet except for them, but for different reasons. Madara raised his arm and swished it forward. This was the signal to attack, as Itachi vanished into a blur of speed, and disappeared from view. Madara chuckled as he heard the sound of steel slashing through bodies. It seemed as though Itachi was as ruthless as he had expected. He looked up at the sky where the moon was, before leaping down and headed off to an entirely new district. He vanished behind a civilian Uchiha, and snapped her neck with a twist of his wrist. He was grinning as he did this. Finally his treacherous clan would suffer fot not following him back in the past when they had a chance to take over Konoha. But instead, they turned their back on him, and went to tell Hashirama Senju. A legendary battle was fought between the two at the Valley of the End. This was where, despite summoning the Kyuubi and his masterful prowess over the shinobi arts, he had lost to Hashirama Senju, but not without weakening him severely. His visage darkened, as he though back on the past. Now he was a mere fraction of the power he had once held. He chuckled, realising how weak the clan had become since he had left it. He was enjoying himself, for the first time, realising how much fun it was. As he slashed off the head of an Uchiha policemen with a finger, a monotone voice rang out from behind him.

Meanwhile with Itachi,

Uchiha Itachi vanished off into the night, heading to where the elder Uchihas would be resting. They would be talking and plotting today. He recalled his talk with his master, Danzo just before

_Flashback_

"_Remember Itachi, for the good of Konoha, you must complete this mission. This is of the utmost importance, as although it is highly unlikely for the Uchiha clan to succeed. I don't wish for Konoha to fall, you must protect it from the roots. Once you have completed killing off all the Uchiha, i would like you to infiltrate an organization that may be a danger to us and the world. They are called the Akatsuki, and they are composed of a few S-rank criminals. I would like you to keep an eye on them for me, and send me reports when you can through your summoning contract. It is essential to ensure the safety of the world. Do you understand?"_

_Flashback end_

Itachi grimaced. His mission would be tougher than any others that he had ever completed with Ne, and he knew that this would be tough. However, he had faith that using what his other sensei, Madara had taught him, and he would be able to kill all the Uchihas with ease. He sighed and looked back. He had offered to allow Madara to extract his revenge on the Uchihas for ditching him, so he was going to have fun, killing as many people as he could. As he concentrated on his mission, little did he know that Madara wasn't having the time of his life as he should be?

With Madara

"Uchiha Madara, i presume you are? I have orders from my master."

A boy with a kitsune mask, and blonde hair walked out from the shadows. Madara shifted suddenly to a more serious posture, wondering how such a boy was capable of sneaking up on him, the great Madara Uchiha. He was wearing two swords, one tanto across his back and one katana down his back, both made of intricate design. He carried two kunai holsters attached to his legs, and also a shuriken pouch, with a field medical kit as well.

"Ah, i see that Danzo is being a paedophile once again, trying to get them while they are young, i see."

Madara was quickly cut off, as a tanto buried itself where his head would have been had he not phased out of it just in time.

"You bastard little prick, you nearly took off my favourite mask. I had to wait for ages to make this mask perfect you know, like, i had to pay about 5000 ryou for it and wait for about a week to get it. Wait a second, isn't that the Uzumaki blade, the legendary blade that allows you to summon forth hurricanes? How on earth did you get that? You must be an Uzumaki to wield that blade, and i had made sure that the Kyuubi had destroyed Whirlpool solidly enough so that the blade could never be wielded again."

The Uzumaki blade had an intricate design. It looked like a tanto, but there was a silver gleam to the blade, and the handle had an intricate design of where two blue dragons had entwined themselves around the handle.

"Upon the orders of Danzo-sama, i am ordered to kill you, as you are a threat to Konoha, and Danzo-sama does not like that. He wishes for the roots of the great tree that is Konoha to remain strong, and that requires me to eliminate you, as a threat."

With that, they both launched into battle. Both clashed with blades, Naruto wielding his tanto, while Madara had taken a nodachi from the dead Uchiha that he had just killed. Both swords clashed and struggled for dominance. Both seemed to be at a deadlock, but then Naruto kicked at Madara's legs, but he jumped and lashed out with a devastating roundhouse, but Naruto caught his leg, and flipped it, forcing Madara to jump away. Naruto then dashed forward, but this time, as Madara brought forward his nodachi to block the tanto, Naruto slashed, and it went straight through Madara, though luckily, Madara had rapidly activated his space-time ninjutsu, and phased out of it. With Kenjutsu being done, both Naruto and Madara had decided to fight hand-to-hand combat. Before starting, Naruto released all his seals, as he knew that he needed all his powers to stand a chance at defeating Madara, the one who was said to be equal the Shodaime Hokage. With that he dashed forward that surprised Madara for a split second, but that was all that was needed. Naruto quickly charged a punch, and smashed it straight at Madara's chest. Although Madara tried to phase out of it, he was surprised to find out that he couldn't. He took the blow straight in the chest, and smashed through 4 or 5 trees, before grinding to a halt. He coughed up blood, but spat it out, and wiped his mouth.

"How were you able to hit me, when i had my Jikukan Barrier activated?"

Naruto considered answering, but then darted forward, and whirling around, he thrust his sword straight through Madara's mask, and drew a deep cry from Madara. With that, Naruto darted forward, took Madara's right Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and placed it into a jar, and sealed it away.

Madara stared up in wonderment, before croaking out, "Ho-How?"

Naruto sighed, before holding up a hand, that showed a seal.

"You are not the only one who has mastered Jikukan Ninjutsu, you know."

Madara struggled to see properly, his right eye bleeding an incredible amount. But he forced himself up, knowing that this boy was way too dangerous to be left alone, for he was able to stop all his plans. He would need to kill this boy, before implanting one of his spare sharingan eyes into his right eye. He struggled up, looking at the boy who stood only a few feet away. He shakily flew through a few hand seals.

**Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**

A huge fireball sped up from his lips, and crashed into Naruto, but just before he appeared to be hit, he turned into a flock of black foxes and dragons, before appearing right in front of Madara again, completely unharmed and unafraid of the fireball. He leapt forward, and smashed Madara in the solar plexus, making him bend over and gasp in pain, but Naruto then planted his elbow straight into his nose, making Madara arch his back in pain. However, he then threw Madara up in the air, and threw a huge barrage of punches and kicks, each one bruising Madara, as he was used like a punching bag. After what was about 1000 strikes, Naruto finally relented, and hammered his leg straight into Madara's face, sending him speeding to the ground like a bullet, crying **NARUTO CHI RENDAN.**

Madara gasped. No one had stretched him to his limits like this before since he had fought against Hashirama Senju. Naruto appeared in front of him, and thrust his sword straight into the side of Madara, while two **Kage Bunshins** held him down. He slid his sword out and in like a piston of Madara's side. Madara was currently in so much pain, that he never knew that he could ever have felt before.

Damn, i have to get out of here while i can, thought Madara. He kept the boy trained within his sights at all times, worried that he would go for the finishing kill.

"Damn you, gaki, you cannot hope to defeat me, the great URGH!"

A senbon needle had flown from Naruto's hand, and Madara felt something start to course through his veins. Damn it, realised Madara. He suddenly knew what it was, having fought with Sasori a couple of times.

"A great weapon and tool, i have created, wouldn't you say Madara?"

Danzo had suddenly appeared behind Naruto, who was looking on impassively. It was obvious who was in charge between the battle of the two. Madara cursed inwardly. He knew that he could defeat Danzo even on a bad day, but this new boy intrigued him, as he was able to injure him and cause him such injuries were no small feat against such a strong shinobi like Madara. Madara grimaced, before gathering his strength and chakra for one last shunshin away from the two, where he could then be summoned by his clones away from here.

"Danzo, you bastard, i will kill Konoha once and for all, and once that boy dies, there will be no-one to stop me conquering this pitiful world, and the next, and the next."

Danzo grinned, before signalling for Kitsune to stop.

"And how would you accomplish that, Madara, if you are already dead? Kitsune, finish him and bring me his final eye," commanded Danzo.

Naruto nodded, before lunging forward, his sword was already out of the scabbard, but it was too late. Madara had just managed to perform a shunshin, and his dying word were hard.

"You bastard Kitsune, i will one day have my vengeance."

With that, Madara left, but not before a parting shot. He threw a kunai as hard as he could at Naruto, who was just turning around to face him again, and struck his left eye. With that, he left cackling madly.

Naruto shrugged off the pain, before kneeling in front of Danzo.

"I have failed my mission, Danzo-sama, and i am ready to accept any punishment that you deem necessary."

Danzo considered this for a while. While Kitsune had failed his mission, it was his first ever failed mission, and it was against Uchiha Madara, so he would have to forgive Naruto, and also implant an eye into Naruto, to replace his left eye.

"No need, Kitsune, just give me Madara's eye, and then i will implant Shishui's eye into your left eye, as you need it."

Both master and apprentice left together in a swirl of leaves, to the medical room, where a special Sharingan eye was implanted inside Naruto's left eye, but no-one noticed that the eye had morphed from the normal 3 tomoe sharingan into an eye with a pinwheel inside.

~Time skip 5 years~

It had been around 12 years since Danzo had taken Naruto, and trained him to be a weapon. During these 5 years, he had gone on more missions, as well as managing to manipulate 2 other elements, Fire and Lightning, due to his Uchiha implant. During his missions, when he fought missing nin, he always copied their techniques without hesitation, and then killed them. This led to his repertoire of Ninjutsu increasing to an astonishing amount, reaching slightly more than 1000 ninjutsu in total. With his new Sharingan, he was capable of fighting Taijutsu masters to a standstill before pulling out Ninjutsus to win. After each battle with a Taijutsu master, Naruto would always study the style that they had used, before incorporating part of their style into his own style of fighting, which was known as Akuma Kobishi, or Demon fist. His genjutsu had increased to the point of matching a few of the Kurama clan. His Kenjutsu, after defeating 3 of the former swordsmen, made him stand as one of the strongest Kenjutsu masters ever, being able to incorporate their skills and blades into his style, allowing him to use something called the 5 blade style. He used his Uzumaki tanto, his custom made Katana, a gift from Danzo, and the three swordsmen's blades. He had taken the swords Shibuki, the Exploding Sword, Kabutowiri, the Helm splitter and Kiba, the Thunderswords, which he had connected at the hilt to form a double-bladed sword. He is now about 5ft 8, quite tall for his age group, and he had been able to learn how to cover his eye whenever he wanted, as he thought that it was pointless to keep his sharingan activated the whole time, and drain his chakra, even though it didn't. It was one of his ace cards, so he didn't want anyone to know about it. Despite not being able to deactivate the sharingan, he was able to switch it from the normal sharingan into the Mangekyou. He and Danzo had discovered the Mangekyou when he came back after a hard mission that involved dealing with the six-tailed Jinchuuriki. Because of that incident, he was able to train with his Mangekyou to an extent that Danzo believed that Itachi would have been impressed by. He was now known as two different things, inside Konoha and outside Konoha, he was known as the Wind God, as well as the Demon of the Leaf. He was truly impossible to defeat, and many had started to compare him with the Fourth Hokage, something that made a certain old man cough and smile.

Like father, like son, i suppose.

Despite all these good things happening, something bad happened to Danzo. The Hokage had finally managed to persuade the council to disband Root, and send its members to different branches of Anbu where they could be used more efficiently.

Deep underground, where the Root base was, was an Anbu with a kitsune mask kneeling in front of an old man, called Danzo. Danzo couldn't believe that his old friend would do such a thing, and go behind his back to make the council members relent. Couldn't they see that the only reason why Konoha was still safe was because of him? He was infuriated at both the Hokage and the Council members.

"You asked for me, Danzo-sama? I believe that i am here for my next mission."

"That is correct, Kitsune. Unfortunately, the Hokage has disbanded Root, so i will no longer be allowed to be your master. However, you have been of great use to me, and i will find a use for you again later on the future. Your last mission from me is to watch the last Uchiha. He has been acting spoilt, and many people are worried that he is unstable, and may kill whoever he sees. If he acts out of line Kitsune, i want no hesitation from you, you must eliminate him before he becomes a threat to Konoha. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

"Also, Kitsune, for this mission, you will no longer be known as Kitsune. You will use your old name, your birth name, your real name. Your name will be Uzumaki Naruto.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower

The Third Hokage sighed as he finished yet another stack of paperwork. It truly was a Kage's greatest enemy, paperwork. Despite being legendary ninjas, the one unconquerable foe was paperwork. Goodness knows how much time Sarutobi had spend doing work. His thoughts wandered to a particular boy, who would be around 12 years old by now. When he had heard that the council had finally relented into allowing Ne to become part of Anbu instead of being under the control of Danzo, he was blissful. _Now i have a chance to break Naruto away from his emotions. I can finally start to honour Minato's last wishes, and allow his son to see the real way of life._

Speaking of which, the said boy was just walking into the office. He had a sharp face, a chiselled one, that looked like it had been through many wars, and fought many battles. He had the features and visage of a battle-hardened veteran, but his visible eye was emotionless. He had the image of Kakashi, keeping a headband across his left eye. He was dressed in Anbu gear, with dark clothes, and he had two swords visible. However, Sarutobi knew that this was to give off a false sense of security to those who fought, because they could only see two swords, they presumed that he could only fight with two swords, when in fact, he had another 3 swords stored away in seals.

"Ah Naruto, how have you been, my dear old boy? Are you hungry? My, you have grown up a lot since the last time i saw you, haven't you?"

Naruto looked stunned for a second, before his training instincts returned, and his expressionless visage was back on.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I'm not quite sure what you mean by those questions. They seem rather vague. Anyway, i am here about my new mission."

Sarutobi visibly deflated a bit, before returning back to Hokage mode.

"My dear child, this is not a mission. Starting tomorrow you will be working in a team with three different people, 1 Jounin and 2 genin. I am sure that you will find it rather satisfactory."

Naruto nodded in understanding. It was a standard formation of 1 jounin-sensei and his 3 genin team.

"I understand. What about my quarters now that Ne has been disbanded?"

"Ah yes, i have the perfect apartment, i believe for you. It should be good enough for now. Follow me."

A few minutes later

Sarutobi coughed as he opened the door. Dust flew out immediately. Naruto winced inwardly, but on the outside, his look didn't change.

"Ah, it's a bit dusty as you can see, but nothing will be wrong once you add a bit of a spark to this room."

"What is this 'spark' you talk of? Is it a new type of weapon? A prototype perhaps? Hmmm, it should be interesting to add to my collection."

Sarutobi sweatdropped.

"Never mind, it just means to clean it up, and decorate it to your taste."

With that Sarutobi left. Naruto frowned, before opening his mouth, and a **Futon: Daitoppa **came out, blowing wind everywhere, and whirling all the dust out. Now that he had a better look of the apartment, Naruto realised that it was actually quite comfortable, compared to his Roots cell. He quickly saw his stuff inside the bedroom, which was quite large, with a King-sized bed in the middle. He dropped off his ninja gear, and walked around the apartment. Two toilets, a kitchen, and living-dining room and a bedroom were quite nice. He sighed and went to prepare to sleep.

Later that night...

Iruka huffed and puffed, as he took refuge behind a tree. Mizuki had taken the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and had attempted to run away from it. However, Iruka was there, preparing to stop him at all costs. However, so far, it seemed as though Mizuki simply outclassed Iruka despite them both being Chunin. He gasped. He never knew why Mizuki would betray his village and friends but he knew that he had to stop Mizuki as soon as he could, as the scroll of sealing was dangerous in the wrong hands. It contained kinjutsu of the highest calibre. He took another deep breath, before turning out to face Mizuki, who was content to stand in the clearing like he had throughout the whole fight. Iruka snarled, and hurled a handful of shuriken and kunai at Mizuki. Flipping through a few hand seals, he performed the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **and the **Kage Kunai no Jutsu.**

Mizuki smirked, and with an unfolded demon shuriken, batted all the kunai and shuriken like they were annoying flies. Mizuki then ran through a few hand seals himself, and shouted **Katon: Endan No Jutsu**, and a fireball leapt from his mouth, small but fast. It smashed into Iruka who was caught unprepared, and sent him flying backwards into a tree. Iruka groaned as he slowly pushed himself up from the smoke and splinters that were the remains of the tree. Suddenly, a foot appeared out of nowhere, and pushed him back down. The sound of a kunai being drawn was heard, and he saw a kunai at his neck, ready to slit his throat at anytime. Before Iruka could say goodbye, a metallic sound was heard, and Mizuki suddenly landed on Iruka, who groaned and attempted to shove him off. He just managed to push him off, when he saw what had really happened to Mizuki. A blade had pierced straight through his back, and through to the other side. His eyes went up, and saw a young blonde boy, standing behind Mizuki. He was emotionless, and showed no reaction outside despite having killed Mizuki. Suddenly, Iruka's eyes widened. He suddenly realised who this boy was. It was the new boy in his class that was meant to join into his class the next day, when the genin teams were sorted. He was to be placed with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, along with Hatake Kakashi as his teacher.

"Are you ok?" came the emotionless and flat question.

Iruka attempted to push himself to his feet, to look strong in front of his soon-to-be student, but epically failed, and fell back onto his backside with a grunt. A hand shot out, and Iruka gratefully grasped it, and with its help, stood up shakily onto his own two feet.

"Is Mizuki-"

"Dead? No, i deliberately missed his vital organs so that he could be collected the ANBU that are on their way right now. I believe that the prisoner will be delivered to Ibiki-san and Anko-san for interrogation to understand why a chuunin would attempt to abandon and turn traitor on his former home. He will be given a trial but only after all the information is extracted, which i imagine may have to be extracted through Inoichi-san's techniques, as they can allow him to wander through people's minds."

Iruka stared. This boy was so young, yet he spoke like a veteran of the Third Shinobi War.

Surprisingly, before Iruka could ask another question, a Boar-masked ANBU had arrived, and turned to apprehend Mizuki, after sending his Crow-masked teammate to apply some standard healing techniques to stop Mizuki from dying before they got him to hospital. Boar understood that Iruka had gone in search of Mizuki, to attempt to find out where and why he had stolen the scroll, but he didn't know why there was a young blonde boy that was there.

"Chuunin, explain yourself."

"Sir, i found Mizuki attempting to flee the village and the country with the Forbidden scroll. However, i intervened and attempted to stop him, but he proved too strong for me, and i would have died had not our friend here arrived in the nick of time and disable Mizuki."

"And what are you, a young boy, doing around these neck of the woods around at such a time at night?" asked the ANBU suspiciously, eyeing the boy warily.

"The Hokage had requested that all available ninja to go and help in the retrieval of the scroll, and to retrieve the scroll at all costs. I simply followed his orders, and managed to track him down by his smell."

The ANBU snorted. "Thanks, but you are too young for this, you should still be playing ninja at your age, now why don't you go back to sleep and let the adults handle this. You are no longer needed."

"As you instructed, i will take my leave." With that, he vanished in a streak of yellow light."

Later on in the night, in the Hokage's office

Iruka stormed into the Hokage's office to give a report and demanded to know who the ninja was. However, the old Hokage sighed, and told Iruka to sit down, although not without annoyance. "Hokage-same," Iruka began, "Who was that boy? He wasn't a member of any class in the academy that I know of, yet he clearly was well-trained as a ninja. He was deadly and efficient, and was the meaning of a ninja."

The Hokage sighed, and sincerely wished that his had not occurred. It would be troublesome to explain that the ninja that saved him and that Iruka had identified as an incredibly dangerous foe, would be the latest addition to his class for the Genin teams. It would be very tough for him to realise, that the apparent demon container was his new addition to his class.

"He is going to be in your class Iruka, for the Genin teams."

The look on Iruka's face was priceless. To realise that the Hokage was not actually joking was something astounding for Iruka to realise. The boy that he saw deal with a chuunin so effectively, was going to become a genin? He must be growing mad at his old age.

"He has been trained by Ne."

Iruka straightened up at this one sentence. Everything suddenly became so clear. The blank face, the cold eyes, and the effectiveness of dealing with opponents was not something that was seen with an everyday shinobi. That explained why the ninja seemed so good. However, Iruka was worried for his pupils. A ninja of Ne calibre should not be in a Genin team. He should be in the Black Ops for the Anbu, as Ne were known to be the elite of the elite, many matching the skill of Asuma Sarutobi, who was once a member of the famous 12.

"I beg your pardon, most great Hokage, but adding such an intense ninja is like asking an Anbu to fight with toddlers. It simply won't work, and they don't have emotions so they cannot bond and form the famous teamwork that Konoha is known for."

The Hokage gazed down at Iruka, puffing away at his pipe. He waved his hand away, and Iruka understood that he had overstayed his welcome. Bowing before the Hokage, he turned and left the building.

Meanwhile, Ibiki Morino, the Head of the Interrogation Department, stepped in and gave the Hokage his report.

"Sir, we have been able to find out about Mizuki, and that he is working for Orochimaru. He was ordered to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and take it to him, after learning one jutsu, however, he didn't know where they would meet."

The Hokage nodded his consent, before allowing Ibiki to go. Truly, his student was giving him a lot of trouble. He will be a lot of trouble and should have been stopped when Sarutobi had the chance, but he had been too soft. Perhaps in the future, he would be allowed to correct his past mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of Team 7

As a cuckoo started croaking, Naruto's eyes snapped open, alert instantly. Being trained from the age of about 1 would help him. Naruto was an incredibly light sleeper, so he was able to detect anything that may have gone wrong when he was asleep. As Naruto woke up, and rubbed his eyes before looking through the window, he saw that the evening was just ebbing away, and the Sun was preparing to rise. However, such a beautiful scene didn't matter to Naruto, as he had no such time for such weird art. He got dressed, deciding to keep his old Anbu uniform, but changing the top, and removing his cloak and mask. About 5 minutes later, Naruto came out of his room, dressed in dark shorts, with bandage wrappings around his left knee, and attached to both thighs were kunai holsters. A Shuriken seal and a Kunai seal had disappeared from his hands, gently fading away. He wore a black net shirt, but on top, kept a chuunin style flak jacket. Strapped across his back was a standard Anbu tanto, that he wore just to make it look like he could only wield one sword. But the seals on his back told a different story to the trained eye. 5 swords were sealed onto his back, and everyone that knew Naruto well a.k.a Ne, knew that he was capable of using all 5 at the same time. With his face composed with an emotionless mask, he slotted his forehead protector that held the Hidden Leaf symbol on it over his left eye, covering his implanted Sharingan from view. Grabbing an energy bar, he ripped it from its wrapper, before gulfing it down, before he shunshined to Training Ground 44, other wise known as the Forest of Death, where he always trained at to hone his skills against the beasts that the forest produced.

-At the Uchiha Mansion-

Sasuke gasped as he sharply sat up, before groaning in pain. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin, which came from the nightmare that he had been having.

_-Flashback-_

"_Grow stronger, stronger than everyone else in this pathetic village. Use your hate for me as a fuel for your training, your power. If you wish to defeat me, then you must come before me the next time we meet with the same eyes that I have been granted through killing my best friend. It is unavoidable."_

_Sasuke looked up from the ground. The last, final piece of advice that Sasuke would take from his brother. To hate, was the way to power, to strength. He would kill Itachi and avenge his clan._

_Suddenly, a pair of spinning wheels opened and stared at him, and cried out, "__**Tsukiyomi**__"_

-End flashback-

Sasuke gently eased himself up, before going to have a shower. Today was the day of the team placing of the new batch of Genins such as him, and he wanted to make a good impression on his sensei. Also, he refused to abandon and dirty the Uchiha name by turning up to something important scruffy and sweaty. Picking out a white Uchiha shirt with an Uchiha fan engraved onto the back, he flung it on, as he walked towards the shower. He hoped that he had a good team that wouldn't slow him down, as he is an avenger, and he needed all the power that he could get in order to stop his brother and regain honour and glory for the once great Uchiha clan. He refused to allow other people realise that the Great Uchiha Clan had diminished to only one remaining loyal Uchiha, while the other had fled his village after killing the rest of the clan.

-At the Haruno House-

"Good morning, mom," came a chirpy voice from the stairs, as an energetic Sakura bounced down from her bedroom wearing only her pajamas, before running to her father, and kissing him good morning. She hugged her mum, before running back up to her room. Today was going to be one of the most important days of her life, and she wanted to look good in front of Sasuke-kun, so hopefully, he would notice her, and that they would finally be together, ignoring her competitive rival Ino Yamanaka.

"**Cha, take that Ino-pig. SHANNARO,"**

Sakura giggled at her inner self. She had found out about it when she was younger, wondering why she had another voice that sounded like herself, telling her to do bad stuff. At first, she was frightened, afraid that she had a multi-personality disorder. She had been so scared at first, when her mum took her to the doctor to have it checked out. She remembered feeling so scared, afraid that her Sasuke-kun would reject her if he found out that she was a freak who had two different personalities. As Sakura continued day-dreaming, while applying make-up and adding the finishing touches on her hair, both her parents were outside the bathroom, watching as their little girl bustled around, finally having a purpose in life, to become a ninja. At first, Sakura's father had been terribly afraid for his baby girl, as he wanted to protect her from the crueller side of life, but she insisted, and he finally gave in upon seeing the almighty **Puppydog Eyes Technique, **at full blast. However, seeing her now as she was, he was afraid that suddenly his little girl might be opened to the world of the Shinobi too late, as they did terrible things to Kunoichi. He could only hope that her sensei would be able to knock some sense into her.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy. I'm finally going to be a Genin now. I'm so excited," Sakura gushed, and the girliness inside her started to show.

"Won't you take some breakfast with you at least, you know, a bit of toast here and there?"

"But Mummy, you know that I am on a diet, as I am a Kunoichi, I can't look fat in front of Sasuke-kun, especially when Ino-pig is around."

Sakura's mum shook her head, wondering when her little girl would grow up, before kissing her abnormally large forehead in a display of affection to show that she still cared for Sakura.

-With Naruto-

Clash! Clash! Anyone who decided to walk into the Forest of Death would have heard the sound of metal clashing at a rapid frequency. Should they look closer to the source, they would have realised that it was between two Naruto's. Both were panting hard, clutching a sword each in both hands, facing each other across the clearing. Suddenly, both of them disappeared, and reappeared about 200m away from where they originally started in the field. Both were in a deadlock, both swords pushing against each other. Both were struggling to overpower one another, but it seemed that it wasn't about overpowering the opponent. Naruto grinned at his clone, before channelling chakra into his blade, and crying, "**Futon: Kaze No Yaiba," **and with his improved wind blade, he started to cut into his clone's blade. However, the clone quickly made a **Kage Bunshin, **and made it start to channel fire chakra into the blade, healing it again, before starting to turn on Naruto. Naruto cursed, before flipping away and throwing both swords at the clone. One sword pierced a clone, but the other sword only scratched the original clone. But it gave Naruto the distraction that he needed. Flipping through hand seals quicker than an Uchiha could see even with the Sharingan, he cried, "**Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu,"** and a thin stream of fire flew at his clone. His clone was distracted enough to gain third degree burns all over his body, but he still didn't dispel. Naruto inwardly cursed. The only problem with his clones were that they were too tough. His clone got back up, and flipped through his own seals, shouting, **"Raiton: Gian," **and a powerful burst of lightning burst out of his mouth and flew at Naruto at incredible speed. However, Naruto was used to fighting at such a speed, and held one hand seal, before roaring, "**Futon: Atsugai,"** and his wind pressure destroyed the powerful lightning before continuing on and hitting the clone through several trees, before it finally dispelled. Naruto sighed in content, happy with the warm up sparring he had with the clone. He took out a chakra pill, that he especially created that was infused with his own chakra, and ate it. Almost immediately, he felt the rush of chakra through his coils, and he felt his own chakra levels rise again to about 60%. Naruto shrugged, seeing as he had plenty of time before he had to be at the academy. He saw that his shirt was ripped in shreds, and tattered beyond recognition, so he shunshined back home to get changed. After changing his shirt for a clean shirt, he quickly wore his own body armour that was forged especially for him from the Land of Iron. He was finally ready for the mission that he was set by his master, Danzo-sama. He then finally shunshined to the outside of the academy.

At the academy…

Naruto arrived outside, just as Sakura and Ino sprinted into the academy.

_"Hn, what pathetically weak ninjas are these? They must belong to the first batch of the academy. Who would chose to dye their hair pink?" _thought Naruto.

He decided to take his time, slowly striding to his classroom. Upon reaching it, he knocked on the door, to suddenly find himself face to face with a Chuunin, with a scar running across his nose.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, I presume? I am glad that you were able to make it, please take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. We were about to go through the new Genin teams, so you arrived at the perfect time."

Naruto nodded, his emotionless mask slipping back into place. He looked over to where Iruka was pointing at. There was a dark-haired boy, who was sulking in the corner, brooding silently. Naruto recognised him as the boy that Danzo-sama had asked him to keep an eye on. Naruto walked up to him, and sat next to him. Sasuke looked at the newcomer, sizing him up, before grunting, "Hn."

Iruka, seeing that the final addition to his class was finally here, started his speech.

"My dear class, it has been an honour for me to be your sensei. I am sure that you will thrive as ninjas of this village, known as the strongest of the five, as I can see the Will of Fire burning brightly in all of you. I am sure that you will make me proud, as you become fine ninjas of the Leaf, and I hope that you will improve better under your new Jounin-senseis. Now, I shall read out the team list. Team 1 is… Team 2 is…Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha (Sakura gave an incredibly high pitched fan girl squeal at this, before attempting to latch onto the last Uchihas arm, before he substituted himself calmly with a sleeping Shikamaru) and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in action, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"WHAT! How can Forehead girl be with Sasuke-kun while I'm stuck with these two pathetic excuses of a ninja?"

"Ino Yamanaka. The Hokage himself made these teams. If you have a problem with the team setting, then take it up with him, not me."

With this, Ino huffed and sat down. Sakura looked at her, before sticking out her tongue.

As this happened, the Jounin Senseis appeared.

"Team 10, meet me at the barbeque place."

"Team 8, meet me at Training Grounds 5."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked expectantly to find their sensei, but Naruto snorted. He had heard of the might Copy Ninja's reputation of being nearly two hours late to everything. He had heard this reliable information from his master himself.

Two hours later…

Hatake Kakashi walked into the classroom.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but I left early, before I remembered that I left my stove on, so I shunshined back to my house to switch it off because I didn't want my house to go on fire while I was away. Then as I made my way again to the Academy, I saw a black cat on the road, so I took the long way round to the Academy, but then I got lost on the road of life, so I took this long."

All three ninjas in training face faulted, before Sakura leapt to her feet and screamed, "YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, before his only visible eye crinkled into an upwards u.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes," and with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke sighed before he dragged himself to the door, and walked out. Sakura gave a squeal and ran out of the room, hoping to catch up to her crush. Naruto waited in his chair for another 2 minutes, before shunshining up to the roof, surprising Kakashi.

"_Hn, so he knows the Shunshin as well. This is very interesting."_

His eye narrowed suspiciously, before brushing it off. About 7 minutes later, Sasuke appeared, with Sakura right behind him, begging him and pestering him for a date. Kakashi smiled at that. Such a thing reminded him of his old team. Only difference was that Naruto was calm and emotionless, the complete opposite of Obito.

"Now that we've all arrived, let's get to know one another."

"Could you go first please sensei, to show us how it's done?"

All three males sweatdropped.

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and my hobbies, dreams and likes are none of your business. Now, your turn pinkie."

Sakura growled at being called pinkie, but before she could open her mouth to introduce herself, Naruto butted in.

"Hatake Kakashi, also known as Copycat Ninja of Konoha and Kakashi of the Sharingan, known for copying over a thousand jutsus. Famous known jutsus are Chidori and Raikri. Famous son of the fabled white fang, known for the white sword that he carried. Rated a high A-rank in the bingo book. Bounty of nearly 20 million ryou, offered by both Iwagakure and Kumogakure. Also famous for destroying the bridge that saved Konoha in the Third Shinobi War. High Ninjutsu, rated borderline S-rank, Genjutsu, rated A-rank, Taijutsu, rated low A-rank. He was considered a prodigy by many, and made chuunin at the age of 6, Jounin at the age of 13. Affinities being lightning as primary, and earth, fire and water as secondary. Named as an elite Jounin of Konoha, one said to be on par with Uchiha Itachi, and Sarutobi Asuma, former member of the 12 guardians of fire. Summons ninja hounds capable of tracking, on par with some of the best Inuzuka members. His likes is to read Icha Icha, a series of inappropriate novels, and his hobbies is reading and avoiding his eternal rival known as Maito Gai, the Blue Beast of Konoha. Rated as high A-rank as well, ninjutsu said to be low A-rank but rarely to never used. Genjutsu is never used, but is capable of producing one that shows an image of a sunset and waves crashing. Taijutsu however is a mid to high S-rank. Deadly in hand to hand combat, and good with nunchuks. Dreams is to find former teammate Inuzuka Rin and ask for her hand in marriage, however, has not seen her since the attack of the Kyuubi. Am I correct, sensei?"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at him in shock. How as he able to know so much about their sensei? It was nearly impossible to know so much, only the Hokage and Gai knew this much about him.

"Information is everything, sensei. Anyway, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and my likes and dislikes are of no concern. I have no dream yet, except to help the world create its own peace."

"I'm called Sakura, Haruno Sakura. My likes are (turns to Sasuke and giggles), my hobbies are (turns to Sasuke and giggles again) my dreams are, (lets off a girlish squeal that hurts everyone's ears) and my dislikes is Ino-pig!"

"Very nice pinkie, now how about you, broody. I already know about the slightly emo blonde, so it's all about you now."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and dislikes, I have none. My dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan. I will make my dream a reality and punish him myself."

Kakashi groaned, as he was expecting this from Sasuke. It was clear that he would need to break Sasuke out of his brooding and emo like state. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Anyway, now that I know all about you little cute genin, we will have our first exercise together as a team tomorrow. Meet me at Training Ground 7. This is going to be the true Genin test."

"WHAT! But I thought we had just passed the Genin test in the exam room" shouted Sakura.

"No. That was a simple test to see if you were capable of attempting to become Genin. Now tomorrow, we will be doing a survival training exercise that will rely upon you guys to survive. Hopefully you will pass the test so that you will become new Genin. I am sure that you may be able to pass, but as a suggestion, I would suggest that you shouldn't eat anything for breakfast, because the training that we will be doing tomorrow may cause you to throw up. Turn up at around 7 a.m. and we will go from there."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and Sasuke leapt off the roof. Sakura ran after, begging for a date, while Naruto looked on with disinterest, before shunshining back to his apartment. He had plenty of equipment that he could use tomorrow, and finally, he would be up against the fabled Kakashi of the Sharingan, one of the strongest ninjas currently in the village except for the Hokage and Gai. His ninjutsu prowess was said to be second only to the Third Hokage, who was known as the Professor. Naruto grinned, slightly feral. Tomorrow would be a good test to see how far he had come in these few years, matching against a war hero of the Third Shinobi War.

The next day…

Both Sasuke and Sakura were waiting patiently for their sensei and their other team mate to arrive. However, they were both nearly three hours late. Suddenly, a swirl of leaves was seen, and when it died down, their sensei was there, calmly standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but I saw an old lady walking down the road, and she seemed to be struggling a lot with her heavy shopping, so I took the liberty to help her out, then there was a house on fire, so I had to go and bring water from a lake, and use it to douse out the fire, but then in the middle of the fire was a baby, so I had to run in and save the baby, but then I got some burns, so I went to the hospital but then I saw a cat and took the long way round to the hospital, but then I got lost on the road of life, and so that's way I took so long in getting here. Say, where is Naruto?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at him. That was probably the lamest excuse that they had ever heard and probably would ever hear again.

"That baka probably forgot the time, and isn't here. Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"**Cha, that would teach that late bastard a lesson. SHANNARO, LET'S GET HIM!"**

Sakura nodded fiercely in agreement with her inner self.

"Actually, had you bothered to look, you would realise that I am actually right behind you, so please stop insulting me. And I was here on time, it's just that I knew that Hatake Kakashi would be late, so I decided that I would take a nap first."

Kakashi smirked. At least there seemed to be one smart ninja on his team.

"Ok, basically I would make you guys do a test of teamwork, but you would probably fail, so I'm just going to test your skills individually, ok?"

With that, Kakashi took hold of Sakura, and dragged her towards the middle of the training ground, before motioning to the two boys to move to the side, under cover.

"Remember, Sakura, if you want to pass, you will have to come at me with the intention to kill, because I won't be going easy on you."

"Hai, sensei."

With that, she drew a kunai, but before she could do anything with it, Kakashi appeared behind her with her kunai pointed at her neck.

"Now, I didn't say start yet, did I?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe at him. They didn't even see him move. However, Naruto just yawned. He knew that that wasn't his real speed. He was moving at the speed of a mid chuunin, yet it seemed as though his new teammates had trouble in seeing him. He sighed. This would be over quickly.

"Ok, now START."

With that, Sakura flipped away from Kakashi, and let loose a volley of kunai. Kakashi yawned while grabbing the first kunai, and deflected the rest away with ease, before throwing it back at her at twice the speed. However, she threw herself on the ground and avoided it. She leapt back up but just as she got up, she saw Kakashi above her, and heard a whisper, and then knew no more.

-With the others-

They scoffed seeing how easily Sakura was taken out. Kakashi had literally walked all over her. Sasuke grinned. It was time to show everyone why the Uchiha were known as the elite of the elite. Without waiting for Kakashi to get ready, he threw a group of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi at the same speed as Kakashi had thrown at Sakura. Kakashi was surprised for about a second, before grabbing one of his kunai and batted all of them away before, right in front of Sasuke, cut the last shuriken in half. However, he suddenly found himself tied up against the tree. He then understood. Sasuke was using ninja wire to bind him. He smirked. That was what he expected from the last Uchiha. Sasuke had the wire in his mouth as he flipped through 4 hand seals.

"**Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu," **and a thin flame flew down the wire before engulfing Kakashi and burning straight through three trees. However, Kakashi had substituted, getting over his original shock that a genin had enough chakra to perform a B-rank Jutsu. He then turned to see Sasuke in front of him, who was flipping through seals again.

"**Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu," **and a huge fireball leapt from his lips. Kakashi was again shocked.

"_Such mastery over fire jutsu at such a young age as well. No wonder why he is hailed as a prodigy by the academy teachers."_

However, Sasuke was now panting, as he had been forced to use fire jutsus twice in a row, and he was nearly out of chakra. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his ankle, and as he looked down, he was pulled under, after hearing;

**Doton: Shinju Zhanshu No Jutsu**

Kakashi rose from the ground in front of him, saying, "You're good Sasuke, but not that good. Don't get too cocky or else that will become your downfall."

With that, Kakashi turned away from the last Uchiha, and prepared for a fight with the remaining member. Little did he know that the Hokage and his advisors were watching, and that he was in perhaps the biggest fight of his life.

Naruto rose from the ground, seeing that he was the only one left. He walked over to Kakashi who took up a defensive stance, before loosening after realising that Naruto had just come over to bow down to him in respect.

Then the fight started. Naruto flew at Kakashi at low Jounin speeds, which surprised Kakashi enough, but then he recovered enough to block the kick that was aimed at his head. However, fighting against Naruto seemed to be an impossible task. Firstly, he started off with the Goken stance. Of course, Kakashi was able to fight him easily, matching him blow for blow, as he was used to sparring with Gai, who was the creator and master of the Goken. However, about 5 minutes into the Taijutsu match, Naruto swapped to another style, where literally Naruto became his name, a maelstrom. A flurry of punches and kicks greeted him, and he was forced to reveal his Sharingan in order to take the least damage. After this confrontation, they both kicked each other away, to the opposite sides of the clearing. They both landed, with Kakashi looking the worse for wear, as he had rapidly growing bruises, and he was forced to apply a healing jutsu to heal his ribs. Meanwhile, Naruto acknowledged Kakashi as a worthy opponent to fight, before formed an X with his fingers. No-one watching the fight had any clue except the Third Hokage. It seemed as though Naruto was getting serious. If anyone could see the number that was tattooed onto Naruto, they would see it drop from 99 to 50. After stretching out a bit, he looked at Kakashi who nodded, before they re-engaged. However, it was clear that Naruto had the advantage. Suddenly, Naruto seemed to be much faster, and for a second, after a particularly nasty blow to the side of the head, he saw his sensei in the place of Naruto. It was brief, but Kakashi wondered why he saw his sensei in this boy. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, an elite Jounin of Konoha, one of the strongest that they had to offer, was getting his arse kicked by some snotty nosed genin that was fresh out of the academy. However, it seemed as though Naruto had enough of Taijutsu.

"Here, Sharingan Kakashi. Let me tell you about the five lessons of being a ninja that I learnt. You just experienced the first one. Lesson 1# Taijutsu. Now be prepared for Lesson 2# Kenjutsu."

Kakashi groaned, before complying. Pulling out a scroll, he unsealed it, and there was his old Anbu tanto that he used to use. However, Naruto pulled out two swords, and added one to each hand. He disappeared in a blur of motion, and Kakashi was forced on the defensive for the second time in this fight. Kakashi was just able to keep up with Naruto, having been experienced in facing ninjas that had a higher speed than him during the war. However, it was the style that Naruto used. He had never seen it before, but it was effective. As he thought harder, Naruto took notice of this, and clashing his sword against Kakashi's tanto, he swung his other blade up at Kakashi. Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts as he was forced to leap away, but not before his Jounin top was sliced off. Kakashi was now getting desperate. He was being completely outclassed in the ninja arts by an academy student! If any of the other Jounin heard about this, he would never live to hear the teasing end. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from in front of him, and reappeared opposite him again. This time, Naruto had a shallow cut where Kakashi had been able to nick his skin, but Kakashi had lost his Jounin vest, and had deep gashes everywhere. Naruto sighed, before appearing behind Kakashi, before healing his wounds, and giving him a chakra pill. Kakashi sighed in content, as he felt his chakra levels rise again to its maximum.

"You shouldn't have done that, Naruto. Now, you have underestimated me."

With that, Kakashi leapt off towards him, but suddenly, a seal appeared underneath him, and he froze in mid air.

"Lesson 3# Fuinjutsu."

Kakashi was frozen on the spot, and he couldn't help but notice that Naruto had drawn a seal in mid air, and applied it on him. If Kakashi could scream, he would have. Lightning coursed through his body, and his hair stood up on its end. The amount of pain that he had gone through then was more painful than anything else he had ever experienced in his entire life.

Naruto sighed at Kakashi. Apparently, he was overrated. He released his seals, and Kakashi fell onto the ground, hard, gasping for breath.

"It seems as though your reputation has made your ego far too large, Kakashi. Your skills as a shinobi have diminished. Lesson 4# Genjutsu, we will skip because you are in no condition to have a match with me, so we will skip to your strength, Lesson 5# Ninjutsu."

Kakashi had no choice but to agree, as he was in so much pain. Boy, was he going to make Naruto pay for underestimating him. He flew through hand seals, before roaring,

**Katon: Karyu Endan **

A huge fire dragon bursted from Kakashi's lips, and flew towards Naruto who calmly said,

**Suiton: Suijinheiki **

A water wall formed mid air and surrounded Naruto, protecting him from the blazing dragon.

Kakashi acted quickly, deciding to take advantage of the water that Naruto had mysteriously created.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan **

A water dragon of immense size towered over Naruto, but he was still calm, and whispered,

**Futon: Kamikaze (Wind Style: Divine Wind)**

A powerful wind surged up, and destroyed the water dragon, before continuing on towards Kakashi, who quickly replied,

**Katon: Gouryuuka (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)**

A dragon head was formed, and reacted with the wind, before turning upon Naruto. However, Naruto waved his hand at it, and forced the wind to turn it upon Kakashi, who was just able to escape from it using substitution.

**Chidori**

Kakashi ran at full speed at Naruto, hoping to get him to surrender or else be fatally injured. However, what shocked him more, was what was forming on Naruto's palm.

**Rasengan**

An orb of visible chakra appeared, and with that, they both clashed for dominance, Kakashi finally facing off against the jutsu that his sensei had created. However, the power levels of each jutsu were equal, so the blast created knocked both of them off their feet. Through the smoke, Kakashi was standing, panting hard, while Naruto was facing opposite him, but not out of breath at all.

**Raiton: Rairyu No Tatsumeki (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Tornado)**

A massive lightning dragon appeared right in front of Naruto, and flew towards Kakashi, who formed his last Jutsu with his remaining chakra, **the Raikri.** He cut through the dragon tornado, and turned to face Naruto, his face tired but serious.

"I don't know how you got so strong Naruto, as you suddenly appeared from no where, but I will admit this, I have never had such a fight before, to be dominated in such a way."

Little did Kakashi know that Naruto had revealed his implanted Sharingan just before Kakashi had formed **the Raikri**, and had it sealed into his mind for practicing later.

Naruto had no words to say, but started to fire off Jutsu at Kakashi.

**Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu**

A water vortex appeared, and tried to wash Kakashi away, but Kakashi sliced through it with ease.

**Katon: Shinhidora No Jutsu**

A huge burning hydra appeared, and then smashed Kakashi, who suffered 4th degree burns, but still managed to keep his **Raikri** alive, and ran towards Naruto. Naruto looked at him, cold, emotionless, before running through his last hand seals.

**Futon: Kazeryuu No Jutsu**

A huge wind dragon that was nearly twice the size of the giant lightning tornado was formed, and smashed into Kakashi, destroying his legendary **Raikri **while dealing miniature cuts to the cells of his body, but didn't kill him. Naruto sighed, before grabbing Kakashi, and shunshined to the hospital, dropping him off into the arms of a random doctor, before shunshining back to the training ground, and brought Sakura and Sasuke back to their respective houses. It had been a long day, and Naruto wanted to rest before tomorrow.

**Thanks to ****VynosNeptune**** for his jutsus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Konohagakure No Fujin Chapter 4

After Kakashi was dropped into hospital, and Naruto had left, the Third Hokage and his advisors (his old team mates) went to visit him.

"I warned you Kakashi. He is a deadly ninja; after all, Danzo trained him very well. It looks like you got you're ass kicked, huh?" With that, both the Third and his team mates burst into laughter at the misfortune of Kakashi losing to an apparently fresh Genin that had just graduated from the Academy.

"Who is he, Hokage-sama? I am rated as one of the top ninjas in this village, yet it felt like I was the Genin, and he was the Jounin sensei. He outclassed me in every shinobi way."

"That is correct, Kakashi, but did you know that he a nickname? If you don't you should ask him, and if he chooses to reveal such an important piece of information to you, then so be it, but I don't want to reveal his identity."

"But he must be at least an A-rank nin? He was able to defeat me, and I am a high A-ranked ninja. Also, he was able to defeat my **Raikri **at full power."

All three of the visitors laughed. They all knew who Naruto was, and they weren't surprised that Naruto could beat Kakashi; after all, he had managed to defeat the legendary Hanzo in battle, freeing the rest of Ame from his tyranny. And also, he was able to hold off Madara to the point that even Madara was forced to flee from him eventually. They knew this because when they disbanded Root, they found files on Naruto that Danzo had forgotten to remove or hide. They were very shocked to know that the Demon of the Leaf, and the Wind God of Konoha was in fact Naruto, especially when they found out that he was the one who fought both Hanzo and Madara. They eventually decided that it was time to let Kakashi to rest, before leaving quietly, after wishing him a speedy recovery. Kakashi stared up at the ceiling of the hospital, after pondering about the new blonde enigma. He was certainly stronger than Kakashi himself, but how powerful was he actually? Considering he was only a teen, he was going to be much more powerful in the future. He sighed, before grinning. It was time for D-ranked missions tomorrow. That would be his payback. Kakashi laughed evilly, before grabbing his Icha Icha Paradise book, giggling like a girl as he did.

The next day…

"Pinkie in position."

'Broody in position."

"Dog in position."

"Demon in position."

Kakashi stood at the top, as he sensed two of his students in the correct position.

_Where is Naruto? _he thought.

Naruto was in fact getting really annoyed with the cat. He decided that this would be the perfect time to try out whether cat meat was edible or not, as during his missions, when he was hungry, he always came across a stray cat, but his fellow Root members said that most people didn't eat cat because they thought that it was inedible.

**Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**

A huge fireball came flying out of the position that Naruto was meant to be in. Kakashi cursed. He shunshined to the cat, and picked it up, before shunshining away again, just as the fireball impacted the ground that he had just leapt off. Kakashi sweat dropped. Talk about overkill. He looked over to Sasuke and Sakura, who were shocked that their third teammate had killed their sensei. As he neared the group, he could hear Sakura screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU BAKA? NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE WITH THE HOKAGE THANKS TO YOU! NOW APOLOGISE TO SASUKE-KUN FOR CAUSING HIM TROUBLE OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL…"

"If you decided to use your eyes instead of your voice, Haruno, you would realise that actually Kakashi is too good to be killed by a mere C-rank ninjutsu, despite me powering it enough to be rated as an A-rank," interrupted Naruto.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, NARUTO. I REFUSE TO FALL FOR SUCH A CHEAP TRICK. EVEN THAT SMELLY DOG-BREATH BOY COULD TELL WHEN YOU ARE LYING, YOU ARE TERRIBLE AT HIDING YOUR EMOTIONS."

Before Kakashi could interrupt, Naruto's eye flashed dangerously. One of the first lessons that he had learnt from the great Danzo-sama was that the key to being a shinobi was to be good at hiding your emotions. To insult his faceless mask, would be to insult Danzo-sama, who said that Naruto was his greatest creation. With that thought in mind, before Kakashi could react, Naruto had vanished and appeared right behind Sakura, with his custom made sword held at her throat, carefully positioned, so that a small drop of blood fell from the tiny cut, and ran down her throat. Sakura gulped dangerously, her throat ridiculously close to the shape blade that Naruto held at her throat. Kakashi gasped. Not only was Naruto holding a blade at her throat, but had also created 4 **Kage Bunshins **before Kakashi could see, and move behind Sakura. Each **Kage Bunshin **had drawn a kunai each, before pointing it at her vital organs, poised to strike.

"Insult my mask one more time, Haruno, and I will personally make sure that you will be delivered to your parents in small pieces."

"Enough, Naruto. Sakura, don't presume stuff without finding the truth. It is not good for a ninja such as yourself to assume stuff, without double checking. After all, aren't you meant to be the brainy one in this group?" Kakashi interfered.

Kakashi dumped Tora to Sakura, who squealed with delight, before stroking the cat, who purred. Together, Team 7 made their way to the tower. As they slowly moved towards the Hokage tower, Kakashi pondered about all the missions that they had done in this one day. It was late afternoon, but they had done about 40 D-ranked missions, thanks to the clones of Naruto running around. So far, they had completed enough missions for them to request for a C-ranked mission. Kakashi sighed, before running a hand through his silver wind. He wondered if his little Genin (and Naruto) were going to be ready for a C-rank, after all, it had been only a day after the Bell test. Perhaps he should wait until he had trained them a little bit first, perhaps? Kakashi shook off his thoughts, as they entered the Hokage tower. They made their way to the Hokage and Iruka, who was on missions duty.

"Wow, Team 7, that is the new record for catching, Tora, the cat. You took only 1 minute, smashing the previous record that was 2 hours, 45 minutes and 23 seconds. Congratulations. Now, you have a choice in missions today. You can paint the fences of the orphanage, help with the renovation of the civilian school or help baby sit the baby of the Yamanaka family or…"

"STOP. ENOUGH! I refuse to do these lowly missions anymore. I am the last remaining Uchiha, an elite, and you expect me to go around picking up trash as a mission? How am I meant to grow strong enough to surpass my brother and kill him if I'm stuck looked after some random kids?"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! Learn your place. You will address the Hokage as Hokage-sama, and you will not storm into this tower, demanding missions. You are only newly graduated Genin, so you should be working on teamwork and not asking for good missions especially if you are new in the business, unless your sensei believes that you are ready for a C-rank mission. Now…" Iruka lectured.

"Excuse me, Umino-san but I believe that our team is ready for a C-rank mission. After all, we have completed the necessary amount of D-rank missions to allow us to have the choice of doing C-ranked missions, and I am sure that Kakashi wouldn't mind letting us go on C-rank missions, right, _**Kakashi-sensei?**_"

With that, Naruto released a huge amount of killing intent on Kakashi, who fell down on his knees, gasping for air, before shakily waving his hand in agreement. Naruto agreed, and stopped his killing intent.

"Very well, Team 7, you will now be in charge of looking after a man, called Tazuna. He has decided that he wants to build a bridge in order to help with poverty in Nami no Kuni, because of a tyrant that has taken over the place, known as Gato. Your mission is to protect him to the best of your abilities until he has finished building the bridge, and also if possible, to kill Gato in his headquarters. He will be arriving very shortly, so please, take a seat, and he should be coming soon."

The whole of Team 7 stopped, and sat down on the chairs that were available in the Hokage's office. Just like the Third Hokage had predicted, an old man with a large Sake bottle in his right hand, swaggered in about 5 minutes later.

"What's this? I paid for a C-rank mission, and I get these snot-nosed brats? What is this? I want a refund, how I can I be sure that they will protect me properly. They all look dodgy. First of all, there is an emo with hair that is styled like a duck's butt. Then there is a pink-haired girl, I mean please, what kind of normal person, let alone a ninja dye their hair pink? It's a ghastly colour, and it attracts loads of attention. Finally then, we have some random tall guy that seems to have no emotion at all. So basically, my team is made up of an emo, a pinkie, and a robot. Great. Exactly what I needed."

Kakashi smirked, as all his Genin except Naruto started fuming in rage. Sakura had even gone so far to draw a Kunai, showing how pissed off she was. Kakashi was forced to intervene and hold back both Sasuke and Sakura from killing him, while Tazuna shrunk away from them. Naruto just looked incredibly bored, as though nothing that the old man said had affected him in any way. Kakashi then decided to speak up.

"Ne, Tazuna-san. You have nothing to worry about, I am an elite Jounin from Konoha, and I alone will be more than enough to handle any threat that comes in your way."

"Great, so my team is now an emo, a pinkie, a robot, and a one eyed pervert who likes to have his ego stroked constantly? Lucky me."

This time, it was Kakashi who had to be restrained by Naruto himself, who was bored while holding Kakashi in a headlock with one arm, and the other he used to grip Kakashi's hands, cutting off all blood flow to it, so Kakashi lost feeling in his hands.

Kakashi snarled at Tazuna, and fired off 50% of his normal killer intent at Tazuna, but when Tazuna was about to piss his pants, Naruto stepped in, and released his own Ki at Kakashi, who shrunk back. Finally, Kakashi got his emotions under control, before staring at his Genin, and said,

"Meet me at the East Gate of Konoha tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. sharp. We will be leaving early in the morning, so Sasuke, please go with Tazuna-san and find him a hotel to stay at while we are resting for the rest of tonight. Naruto, you are free to do whatever you want to do for the rest of this day, but Sakura, I would like to have a word with you. So when the two of his team walked off, Kakashi saluted the Hokage, before grabbing Sakura's shoulder, and shunshining to Training Ground 7.

"Now Sakura, I understand that sometimes you get very angry, but you need to learn to control your anger, as a ninja, we must be good at hiding our emotions."

"Yes, sensei."

As Sakura turned to leave to try and find out where her Sasuke-kun went, she was grabbed by Kakashi on the arm, who spun her around to face him.

"Sakura, I don't want to be blunt with you, but currently, you are the weakest link on the team, and as you know, a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link. So Sakura, I have studied you carefully, and I want you to ask yourself this question. Did you become a Kunoichi just to impress Sasuke, or did you actually want to become a ninja for a reason? Here, while you ponder on this question, I have decided to give you these scrolls. One contains a few C-ranked Genjutsu, that I think that you can learn quite easily, as you have low chakra levels, so you will probably have a decent level of chakra control. Anyway, on the other, I have managed to borrow some scrolls on medical ninjutsu from the hospital for you. Currently, I know that it is important for you to become a ninja, but the best way is for you to become a medic. After that, our team will be complete. We will have both Naruto and I as a strong back up, as we are both all rounders, and Sasuke is a front liner. So if you can learn Genjutsu and learn Medical Ninjutsu, you will become the support, and so, you will be able to heal Sasuke from all of his injuries, so think about how impressed he will be with you then?"

Sakura nodded gratefully, before accepting the scrolls, and walking off. She had a lot to think about. After all, her sensei had just commented on her skill as a Kunoichi. What was her reason for being a Kunoichi? She then went home and decided to ponder on this.

The next day…

Naruto woke up with a start, as the alarm clock rang loudly through the peace of the morning dawn. He groaned as he realised that he had about 10 minutes before he was meant to meet Kakashi and the rest of his team at the gate for a mere C-rank mission. He grabbed his mission-prepared backpack, that he always refilled accordingly after missions, and drew a storage seal onto the back of his hand. Then, after pumping chakra into it, he placed his backpack on it, and then it was sealed into his hand. Then, Naruto went over to the study in his apartment, and decided that it would be a good idea to try out some of the new tags that he had just created. He picked up plenty of seals that had different designs, and shoved it into his second shuriken pouch. He checked on all of his swords, and made sure that they were still as sharp as they were when he got them. Then, he decided that this would be enough, and shunshined to the Gate of Konoha.

With Sakura-

She had woken up extra early to wash her hair to make sure that she looked perfect for her Sasuke-kun on their most important mission. But she also remembered what Kakashi said. She decided that she would bring a bag full of make-up, clothes, and shampoo and carry a shuriken pouch and a kunai holster. She also managed to stuff the scrolls that Kakashi had given her in the backpack too. She had been able to cast one Genjutsu, a mere C-rank but she was pleased with it anyway. She then made sure that her skirt was showing enough leg to attract Sasuke-kun, before running off towards the direction of the East Gate.

With Sasuke

He had woken up even earlier than the other two, sweating heavily as he had another nightmare. It had been ages since he last had a good sleep that lasted over 8 hours. This was probably why everyone thought that he was broody. He completed his daily routine, and started to run through a few Taijutsu Katas until he went to the Uchiha warehouse with 20 minutes to spare, which was luckily not destroyed. He ran inside it, and he found what he was looking for. Inside the warehouse was a large supply of weapons, although only one of Uchiha blood could enter it. Also, lined up against a wall, were hundreds, if not thousands of backpacks, designed for different types of mission. He decided that it would be better to be safe than to be sorry, so he grabbed the pack for a B-ranked mission, and decided to calmly walk off towards the East Gate, but not after grabbing an Uchiha shuriken pouch, that included ninja wire and explosive tags, and two kunai holsters.

At the gate…

All three of the team members arrived at the gate nearly at the same time as each other, perhaps missing each other by about 10 seconds. Sakura was the first to arrive, and seeing that she was still early, she decided to continue reading through another one of the Genjutsu that was in the scroll that Kakashi-sensei had given her yesterday but this one was an A-rank. She was afraid that she might be useless in this mission, except with only supporting them with a mere C-rank Genjutsu. Naruto was next to arrive, shunshining to the tree that was above, he hid himself in the shadows to study his teammates. He saw her looking at a Genjutsu scroll, before his face flickered through different emotions.

_-Flashback-_

"_Here, Sparrow-sensei, look! I've just managed to complete the Kawarimi jutsu. But I can't seem to do the clone jutsu correctly. Please can you help me?"_

"_I'm sorry, but this is not included in my mission orders. Please return to training by yourself."_

_Another Anbu was watching this, and decided to help Naruto herself._

"_Ne, Naruto, have you tried using a different type of clone at first, after all, you have a huge amount of chakra stored within you, about the same amount as an Elite Anbu, and you are only 1 or 2 years old."_

_Naruto looked up at his saviour. She was dressed in the standard garb that all Anbu members wore, but something was different about her. She had offered to help him without him asking her. What was this feeling that he felt when she did this? He was really confused._

"_Thank you, sensei, but why are you helping me? What would you gain from this?"_

"_Sometimes Naruto, you will learn to do something without a price for it. This is because it is the duty of us stronger members to show our newer and younger members our skills, so that Konoha may be protected through you if we die."_

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto had never forgotten those words that the Anbu member had said to him. It was a good lesson that he learnt, and he treasure it in his heart, after all, it was one of the only times that affection was shown to him, even though it was emotionless affection. He was brought out of his musing when the third member of their team arrived, with just about a minute to spare. It was close, but he made it. Sasuke made no sort of acknowledgement that any of them were there, but surprisingly, Sakura didn't have her fan girlish scream, and attempt to clutch onto him. Naruto sighed. Perhaps it was time for him to try and teach the younger generation, and pass on a little bit of the knowledge he had. He leapt down from the shadows, arriving just behind Sakura, and decided to see how she would react.

"Haruno-san?"

"AHHHHHH! Oh, it's you Naruto. What do you want? Can't you see that I'm kinda busy with this Genjutsu scroll? Stupid Genjutsu, its getting so hard to do this one, it is an A-rank Genjutsu, and I want to be able to know how to use it as soon as possible. If you don't have anything to do, then please can you go away?"

Naruto sighed.

"I was just about to help you with that, Sakura. I am able to do most B-rank and above Genjutsus but I am unable to do any Genjutsu that is below a B-rank, because of the huge amount of chakra that I have, despite my chakra control is on par with an Elite Jounin, it is impossible for me to control it enough to release so little chakra. Also, I know this Genjutsu quite well, it is very powerful, but it suits you. However, it will probably use up about 80% of your chakra, if I'm correct."

"Oh, sorry Naruto. But why are you willing to help me? What do you gain from this?"

"It is not always necessary for one to help another just for a gain. A teacher told me that, and I intend to honour her words, she was a great teacher."

With that, Naruto spent about 5 minutes describing the concept of the Genjutsu to Sakura, and then another 5 minutes explaining what to think about when creating this Genjutsu. It was called **Ninpou: Chissoku (Ninja Art: Suffocation)**

After explaining the principles, Naruto was interrupted by the arriving of Kakashi, with Tazuna right behind him.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but no one went to get Tazuna, so I thought it would be a good idea if I brought our client along. Anyway, I want to see what you have brought for this mission. Naruto you are up first."

Naruto was too bored, and decided that words were not required on such a simple matter. He held up a scroll, which was about the same size as a short chokuto. Kakashi understood almost immediately. Having the best seal master of Konoha at the time as his sensei allowed him to pick up some stuff on the most complex of ninja arts, **Fuinjutsu**. He also saw that it was a storage seal, but was mixed in with an expansion seal, and other seals that he didn't recognise. Kakashi nodded at him, before turning to Sasuke. He grunted, before he held up a back pack, with an Uchiha crest designing the front. Finally, he turned to Sakura. However, Kakashi frowned almost immediately. Kakashi saw all the shampoo, perfume and make up, and burnt it immediately with a small fire jutsu.

"HEY! THAT CONTAINED MY FAVOURITE DRESS! HOW DARE YOU! IT WAS MEANT TO BE PERFECT FOR ME AND SASUKE-KUN!"

"No. Sakura, this is such a waste of space, and it is extra baggage. Why would you want to weigh yourself down carrying make-up and clothes? It is ridiculous. You have to go get some more stuff. Here, you can borrow my equipment for now. Unless anyone else is carrying spares?"

Naruto shrugged, before stepping forward, and unsealing a scroll from his hip. Inside, was standard ninja clothing, although they would be slightly big for Sakura, and also it contained plenty of explosive tags that were custom made by Naruto for himself, as they were twice or thrice as powerful as the standard ones that people bought from ninja shops. It also contained a few dozen flash bang tags, that would blind people, and quite a lot of smoke pellets and smoke bombs. She was even more surprised when she saw that there was a basic medical kit, that contained the basic medical stuff, such as bandages, field dressings etc…She gratefully thanked Naruto, who slipped his mask back on, ( emotion mask) and nodded ever so slightly. Kakashi winced at the harshness before waving his hand to signal that they were going out to the Chuunin Guards. Everyone was excited as this would be their first ever mission out of Konoha, (except for Kakashi and Naruto) and Tazuna was glad that he was finally going to get some protection to go all the way back to his home in the Land of the Waves.

The journey was quite peaceful until the afternoon. As the group kept walking along the path at a civilian pace, a puddle was there at the side of the road. Naruto noticed this first, but paid it no attention. He already knew that the Demon Brothers were in there, after all, who wouldn't be able to see the weak Genjutsu that they had added in an attempt to hide themselves? After all, it hadn't rained for ages, so a random puddle on the ground was a poor excuse to try and hided themselves. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who was shocked to see that Naruto knew, but then, Naruto had managed to beat him in a spar after all. Maybe it wasn't just by luck. Kakashi shook his head, and carried on walking. Naruto understood almost immediately.

_Leave it to the other two. I want to see how they react._

Naruto sighed, before continuing. As they passed by the puddle, two men rose from it, and holding a spiked chain between them, they ran at Kakashi, and tore him to bits, surprising everyone but Naruto.

"One down, four to go."

They ran at Naruto next, who obeyed his sensei, and allowed the Demon Brothers to "kill" him. Sasuke and Sakura were petrified. Their sensei and the strongest member of their team, (yes, despite Sasuke's large ego, he still acknowledges Naruto as the strongest Genin in their team,) were killed so quickly, so what chance did they have? Then, Sasuke remembered what he was living for, and sprung into action. He couldn't get killed before he killed his brother, that would be impossible. Especially for some low named peasants such as these to kill an elite Uchiha such as himself. He launched a kick at one, and punched another on the head. The one who was hit on the head stumbled back, and Sasuke unrelented. He unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that left the chuunin bruised and unconscious. However, the other Demon Brother, attacked Sakura. She was too scared to do anything, to even mold a hand seal for a C-rank Genjutsu in an attempt to save herself. She drew a kunai and held it in front of her. However, as the chuunin got closer, she closed her eyes and braced herself for death. However, it never came. Kakashi appeared, and knocked out the chuunin with a swift chop to the neck.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura and Sasuke were so relieved that their sensei was still alive. Perhaps there was hope for them after all. Then they remembered that Naruto had died, after the attack by the two brothers, and that he had perished. Sakura started crying. Even Sasuke looked saddened a lot when he realised that Naruto had died. His fists were clenched.

_Another person that I have failed to save because of my weakness._

Kakashi also looked quite sad. Although he wasn't very attached to the blonde quite yet, he was still a team mate, and another person that Kakashi had lost that had been on his team. He looked very sad, but put his emotions aside to be strong for his students. It was important that they understood the importance of this mission. Kakashi looked up at Tazuna, glaring at him, who had an apologetic look on his face, but Kakashi was furious.

"Tazuna, you and I are going to have a very pleasant chat, right now, so you can explain to me why you lied to us about the mission. Now that you have lied to us, you lost us a valuable ninja who was originally the strongest Genin that I have ever seen in years, one that was able to beat me, a Jounin in single combat by himself."

Tazuna merely nodded, before walking a bit further away along with Kakashi. Sakura was in an emotional state. She was just starting to like the guy when he was killed on their very first mission outside of Konoha. She teared up, and cried. Sasuke would normally kill himself before letting one of his fan girls touch him, let alone cry on him, but this was a special case. Today was the death of a team mate, one who was more advanced in the shinobi arts than even he was. It was a shame, because Sasuke had developed a little rivalry with Naruto, and always aimed to beat him. He knew that if he could beat Naruto, then he might be able to beat Itachi. When Kakashi came back with a grim look on his face, he turned to his students,

"Do you want to continue this mission or not? One life has already been lost, which was my fault as I decided to let them to try and attack him, I guess I overrated his abilities, which cost him his life. We can continue, but the ninjas that we face will probably be on Jounin level or higher. There is a probability that you may die, even with me with you. There are some ninjas that even I cannot hope to fight, let alone defeat. You must promise me now that if I tell you to run, you will run immediately without even attempting to question my judgement, ok?"

"For the dobe, I think that we should finish this mission, so that his death was not in vain."  
>"If Naruto believed that this mission was worth sacrificing his life, then I think that we should finish it for him, in memory of him," Sakura sniffled.<p>

Kakashi nodded, and they continued. However, inwardly, he was very worried, because he knew that the next few nins would be on his level or above. Also, he would not be allowed to fight properly as he had his Genin to protect too. He sighed, but he continued forward. He would have to be strong for his Genin, to set an example that they could follow. They reached the coast very quickly, within about 15 minutes, and there, waiting for them, was a miniature boat, with an old man sitting in it, waiting patiently. Tazuna nodded to him in greeting, before the boat started. They slowly went through the thick mist. It was getting harder and harder to see, but then, a huge unfinished bridge loomed over them.

"Wow!" gasped Sakura.

It was indeed a splendid bridge. It was huge, and it was worthy of being called a great bridge, because of the size. As they reached the shore line, Tazuna reached into his pocket, and gave the old man some ryou notes, before continuing. As they walked closer and closer to Tazuna's home, about 1km away, Sasuke suddenly threw a kunai into a bush. Sakura leapt up, frightened, and Tazuna staggered away. As Sasuke went to look for his kunai, he saw that it had just pierced a white rabbit.

_A white rabbit? I thought that they were impossible to find now especially during this season in the Land of Waves, unless it was domestically raised and used for a…_

"DUCK!" screamed Kakashi, as he pulled Tazuna down with him, and Sasuke pulled Sakura down, as a huge blade came spinning out from behind them, hidden in the thick fog, and skimmed their heads, before cutting straight through one tree and cut deeply into another. There was a blur to the Genin, and suddenly, on the handle of the sword, was a bandaged man.

"Ah, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. And what's this? His cute little Genin team? What happened to your third member? I thought that all Konoha teams travelled in fours. One Jounin instructor and three genin."

Kakashi gritted his teeth after being reminded about his failure.

"He was killed in battle against the Demon Brothers."

"Ha, I wondered why the Demon Brothers failed. It's no surprise if you, a legend of the Third Shinobi War was there to fend them off."

Kakashi was pissed.

"Enough talking Zabuza. Let's end this, I have a mission to complete."

Turning around slightly, he looked at Sakura and Sasuke,

"Both of you, stay back and guard Tazuna as best as you can. He will probably try to go after me first, so you should be safe for now. If I fall or if I'm losing, then run away. He is an A-ranked nin in the bingo book. He is called the Demon of the Mist, because on his way to graduating as a Genin, he slaughtered the rest of his year in the academy, and became one of the legendary 7 swordsmen of the mist. Watch your back."

Zabuza laughed loudly, it was an intimidating laugh, one that boomed and could be heard from anywhere. However, his face than recollected itself, and it twisted back into a normal face, hidden by bandages. He then formed a half tiger in each hand, and raised one hand above his head.

**Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu**

A mist that was even thicker than the one that they were currently in brewed from nowhere, and blocked their sight.

"Be careful, Zabuza is the master of silent killing. He can attack without sight, and is capable of reaching you without you knowing it. He has high Anbu-level stealth, one that is feared by many," Kakashi's voice rang out somewhere in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Then, they all felt it. Zabuza's killing intent hit them hard out of no where. It was ferocious, animal like, almost like a demon. Sasuke understood why he was called the Demon of the Mist. The killing intent that he had just faced was even more than when he faced Itachi. Kakashi was shaking, but quickly brushed it off, having felt worse before. However, Sasuke and Sakura weren't used to it, and so, after standing for about 5 seconds, they collapsed onto the ground. As they did, they heard Zabuza's laugh again, ringing in their ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle of the Wave

_Last Time_

_Zabuza laughed loudly, it was an intimidating laugh, one that boomed and could be heard from anywhere. However, his face than recollected itself, and it twisted back into a normal face, hidden by bandages. He then formed a half tiger in each hand, and raised one hand above his head._

_**Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu**_

_A mist that was even thicker than the one that they were currently in brewed from nowhere, and blocked their sight._

"_Be careful, Zabuza is the master of silent killing. He can attack without sight, and is capable of reaching you without you knowing it. He has high Anbu-level stealth, one that is feared by many," Kakashi's voice rang out somewhere in front of Sasuke and Sakura. _

_Then, they all felt it. Zabuza's killing intent hit them hard out of no where. It was ferocious, animal like, almost like a demon. Sasuke understood why he was called the Demon of the Mist. The killing intent that he had just faced was even more than when he faced Itachi. Kakashi was shaking, but quickly brushed it off, having felt worse before. However, Sasuke and Sakura weren't used to it, and so, after standing for about 5 seconds, they collapsed onto the ground. As they did, they heard Zabuza's laugh again, ringing in their ears._

"8 points."

Kakashi sweated himself, as he faced the killing intent of Zabuza. He hadn't faced an opponent like this head on for a long time. He had allowed his skills to rust. Had it been back in his Anbu days, he would have trashed Zabuza before he even had time to speak. He looked back to see his Genin shakily forcing themselves to stand upright. He snarled as he heard Zabuza's voice ring again throughout the mist.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Which should I strike? The bloodiest? Or the funnest?"

Kakashi turned just to see the body of Zabuza land just behind Zabuza, without either of the Genin knowing, and he pumped chakra into his legs, as much as he could, and made it just in time, as he whipped out a kunai as he ran, and hurled at Zabuza. Zabuza, who was just about to decapitate Tazuna from head to toe, fell down to form a puddle of water.

_A Mizu Bunshin!_

Kakashi turned around, just in time, as a huge Zanbatou came flying out of the mist. It went through Kakashi, and the Genin gasped at seeing their Jounin-sensei killed so easily. But then, Zabuza's voice appeared again.

"So, you were able to copy my Mizu Bunshin through the mist? I have to say, you certainly live up to your legendary reputation. I am honoured to have fought you, but now, you will die."

As the mist cleared, the Genin could see that Kakashi was behind Zabuza, with a kunai at his neck, poised to slit at anytime. Then, the Zabuza vanished, and appeared behind Kakashi. Zabuza swung his sword, but Kakashi ducked just in time, having only a few strands of his silver hair cut off, allowing the huge sword to be buried deep into the ground where he previously was before. But Zabuza used the momentum of his swinging, and lashed out with his right foot and caught Kakashi straight in the stomach, sending him flying away into the water. As Kakashi reappeared at the surface of the water, he was suddenly hit with a thought.

_Wait a minute, this water seems nearly twice as heavy as normal water. Why would that be unless… unless it was saturated with chakra!_

With this sudden realisation, Kakashi quickly sent a burst of chakra down to his feet in hopes that it would propel him above the water, so he wasn't trapped, but it was too late. Zabuza had appeared behind him, and flashing through some very quick hand seals, he cried;

**Suiton: Suirou No Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison)**

_Shit!_

With that, Kakashi was suddenly trapped in a water prison, that was slowly drowning him. Kakashi panicked, and shouted quickly at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Quickly! Get out of here while you can!"

His voice was gurgled and muffled through the thickness of the water prison. However, Sasuke was determined not to allow his sensei to die, and he wanted to show to this apparent demon of the mist that in fact, no demon could face up to the legendary power that the Uchihas wielded, after all, they were the best in the world, as they had proven time and time again. However, Sakura was stuck between a choices. She was smart enough currently to know when she was outmatched, and this was the time. She wanted to run away, to save her own precious life, and live another day to hopefully get with her Sasuke. However, another thing that was in her mind was that if she ran away now, she would look bad in front of her Sasuke-kun, and maybe Ino-baka would take advantage of this, and use it as a leverage to show herself in a better light than Sakura. So she made her mind up, she was staying. However, as the two Genin were steeling themselves for a fight, Zabuza laughed again, and with his free hand, performed a hand seal. One single Mizu Bunshin appeared out of the water, and appeared right in front of the Genin. Kakashi's eyes widened. He tried to shout out a warning, but his oxygen supply was depleting very quickly. The clone ran straight towards the Genin, and swung his huge sword. Both Sasuke and Sakura were taken back by the speed that the clone had used in order to attack them, and was shocked greatly. Too shocked to even do anything. As it swung, Sasuke was suddenly reminded of his goal.

_No. Itachi. I must survive and cling onto life. I must fulfil my life's ambition and kill that traitor. But I can't do anything right now. Is this how it will end?_

As Sasuke pondered again about his life, and whether it was worth living for, Kakashi looked on in horror. His first Genin team was about to be completely slaughtered, because he had been too lazy to teach them anything, and that also he had allowed his skills to rust. He cursed, and promised himself that if he somehow managed to escape from the prison and the confrontation alive, then he would double his training regime. As the sword was just about to cut into Sasuke, there was a loud CLANG! Another long Katana had appeared from inside the weakening mist, and it was covered in blood.

"Enough, Zabuza!"

The voice was distantly familiar, and Kakashi recognised it, but due to his very low amount of oxygen.

The clone was suddenly dispersed, as another blade came whistling from the no where, even with the mist thinning, Zabuza was unable to see where it came from. This blade slashed straight through the clone that had deadlocked the random stranger. The clone collapsed into a puddle of water, while the stranger whipped out his hand, and caught his sword, before resealing it onto his back.

"Gato was going to refuse to pay you. You do not need to fight anymore. I have killed Gato and all his men, and I have managed to ransack his whole entire estate. Everything that was in his possession that is worthy of money, is with me, sealed into separate scrolls that I have on me now. If you fight, then you will be forced to fight me, and you will die. Or you can accept my offer, take your money, and leave without having to fight me. What is your decision?"

Zabuza snorted. This random guy was so cocky, it was annoying! He thought that he could defeat a demon like himself? Never! Zabuza formed a hand seal once again, and ten clones appeared all around the stranger, but before Zabuza could command them to do anything, or force them to attack, they were all dispersed into water once again. Both Zabuza's and Kakashi's visible eye widened. What incredible speed! They couldn't even see the blur that had been the stranger when he was dealing with the clone, but still. Zabuza smirked. Finally, he would be able to fight a worthy opponent. However, while Zabuza was thinking and smirking, the stranger threw himself forward, and charged towards Zabuza at speeds that would make Might Guy look like a mere Chuunin. Zabuza had barely enough time to react, as a fist met his face, and he was blasted straight through about 3 trees. He slid to a stop after that, and coughed up a lot of blood. He swirled it around his mouth, before he attempted to spit it out, before realising that all that happened was that there was a rather large red patch that appeared in his bandages. Kakashi was going to help the new guy, but he was still weak from the lack of oxygen when he was trapped inside the water prison. With that, he managed to drag himself over to where Tazuna had collapsed along with his Genin, and from that position, wearily stared at the battle that was raging. Zabuza was furious that a no named man was able to take him down so easily. He roared, and forced himself back up, before charging at the stranger at S-ranked speed. However, the stranger pulled out his katana, and blocked the huge Zanbatou easily, before pushing back. Zabuza was forced to one knee as the stranger used his one hand and pushed down hard on Zabuza. He gasped, before flipping away just in time, as another tanto appeared in the guy's left hand, and stabbed into the ground just where Zabuza had been a split second ago. With that, Zabuza then raised a hand. Almost immediately, a masked nin appeared next to him.

"Meet Haku, nin-san. I will admit that you are strong, possible stronger than me, but my apprentice is special! He has a bloodline that makes even me lose in under one minute."

With that, Zabuza grinned, and nodded his head. The masked nin, disappeared, and caught the new guy off guard. A fist landed itself into the guy's stomach, but instead of the guy buckling up like Zabuza had expected, the sound of bones crunching and breaking was heard. Then, Haku screamed in pain. He managed to dash away, just as the stranger thrusted his right palm forward, and a huge gust of wind burst from his winds, and blew away about 10 trees that was in its way. Zabuza snarled. This was not going the way that he wanted it to be. It seemed that both of them would have to fight in order to stand a chance against this stranger. Both of them flipped through hand seals, with Zabuza finishing first.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)**

**Futon: Kamikaze (Wind Style: Heaven's Wind)**

A water dragon that was originally created by Zabuza was powered by the wind that Haku produced, and formed a huge dragon tornado that was incredibly fast. However, the stranger quickly drew a few Kanji on his hand. It seemed like it was a race between the stranger and the dragon. Just as the dragon tornado was just above the stranger, he looked up, and thrusted his palm up at the dragon tornado. With that, the tornado was sucked into his hand, with his palm glowing with a few Kanji written on it. Everyone awake had their eyes wide open. He just absorbed a whole jutsu! However, the stranger was not finished. He drew a seal on his other hand, and shouted out on word.

**Kai (Release)**

With that, the same huge, deadly dragon tornado that was a combination of both Zabuza and Haku tore itself from the seal on his hand, and headed straight towards the two of them. Both of them were not quick enough to dodge it, so Haku shunshined right in front of Zabuza, and took most of the impact. He was also quick enough to form an ice shield out of the moisture in the air. But it wasn't enough to stop it. It went straight through it, although the dragon itself was nearly destroyed.

But the force from the combined jutsu was huge enough. Haku was knocked unconscious with a few cracked ribs, and his face entirely bruised. His limbs were contorted, and there were lots of tiny cuts along his body. Zabuza was slightly better off, with only a few cuts, and a cracked rib. However, Zabuza knew that he was lost.

He looked up fearfully at the stranger that was approaching him. He was scared, for the first time in his life, as he had finally met a person that was capable of destroying him if he wanted to without sweat.

"Who-Who are you?"

Zabuza managed to force those words out. The stranger took off his cloak, to show blonde hair, and a familiar emotionless face. Kakashi was suddenly relieved, and shocked, and angry at the same time. He was relieved that Naruto was actually still alive, so he actually didn't lose another team members, but he was shocked that Naruto was strong enough to fight someone that he lost to, and win. He was also incredibly angry that Naruto had chosen to complete the mission without waiting for Kakashi to say ok. Also, Naruto had allowed them to worry, and made them think that he was dead. However, what interested him the most, was what Zabuza said next.

"So, you are my counterpart, huh? I am glad that I was killed by you over anybody else. After all, the Leaf has proven itself to be superior to the Mist, so it is only fitting that the Demon of the Leaf and the Wind God kills the Demon of the Mist."

Those words shocked Kakashi more than his **Raikri **would have shocked anybody else. To know that one his students, despite being able to beat Kakashi, was actually the apparently fabled and legendary Demon of the Leaf. He was the one that killed the legendary Hanzo, after all. And also being the Wind God of Konoha. Kakashi always wondered who the two were, especially if they were both from Konoha. He had spent a lot of his time asking his fellow Jounin and former Anbu members if they knew anybody that had fit such a criteria. But back to the matter at hand, Naruto's gaze never changed. With one swift slash from his right hand, the head of Zabuza came off cleanly, and Naruto sealed it into a scroll. With his left hand, after sheathing the tanto that he formerly held, bursted into flames, and upon touching the dead body that was the Demon of the Mist, the body burst into flames, until once Naruto removed his hand, all that was left was a little bit of ash, that was soon blown away by the wind of the Wave country. However, upon reaching the body of the unconscious Haku, Naruto knelt down, and with his back to Kakashi so that the Jounin was unable to see what he was doing, Naruto spent about 5 minutes, before standing up again.

With Naruto

Naruto carefully watched to make sure that Kakashi was unable to see what he was doing, before he opened a scroll, and after skilfully applying a stasis seal onto his chest, Naruto then quickly sealed him into the scroll, before hiding the scroll in another scroll, and sealed it into a storage seal that Naruto had on himself. Naruto then spent another 2 minutes sealing away the scroll that contained everything that Naruto had gotten from Gato himself.

Back to the rest of the group

Naruto turned and walked towards Kakashi. Kakashi scowled at the figure before him. What kind of person would allow his teammates to think that he was dead, even if he had decided to complete the mission himself, solo. Another question that Kakashi had was why the Third Hokage allowed such a dangerous to suddenly become a Genin, despite being classed as a double or triple S-ranked nin. It was incredibly strange to see him turn up. Kakashi had a good feeling where Naruto had come from, but he wasn't sure, and wouldn't ask him until Naruto trusted him enough to talk with him. Of course, when Naruto walked over, the only response that Naruto got, was a tired grunt of thanks from Kakashi, to which he nodded ever so slightly, tilting his head forward, before once again regaining his stiff posture. Kakashi attempted to stand, as Tazuna was finally conscious again and was relieved to see Naruto again. He attempted to look good in front of the client, as he was supposed to be the strongest in the group, but he failed, and fell down, his injuries that he had received from Zabuza was too great for him to be able to continue on normally. Naruto created a clone for all three of them, before nodding towards Tazuna, as if indicating that he wanted to know where Tazuna lived. Tazuna understood the gesture straight away, and continued forward, and after about another 5 minutes walk, they finally arrived outside a house. The door opened, and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, welcomed them in with open arms. She hugged her father quickly, before turning to Naruto, and thanking him. Naruto made no comment, and Tsunami would have thought that he was quite rude except for the fact that she was able to catch the slight nod of his head, as if saying thanks.

"Please, can you show me where we will be staying for the duration when we need to protect Tazuna-san from anyone else who may attempt to attack him."

Tsunami immediately showed him to the guest room, where he dumped Kakashi into one bed, and Sasuke and Sakura together in the other bed. With that, he sighed, before pulling out a spare futon that he always carried around. He wasn't tired at all physically, but he knew that his sensei would have a lot of questions for him tomorrow, as would his teammates. With that last thought, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

Naruto was awakened by Kakashi holding a hand over his mouth, and a finger over his mouth to keep him quiet. Kakashi was surprised when Naruto didn't react. Naruto, despite not having appeared to have reacted, had actually substituted himself with a shadow clone, so then, the Naruto that Kakashi was holding disappeared in a puff of smoke, and as Kakashi was surprised, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then, both of them disappeared in a Shunshin. It seemed as though both Sasuke and Sakura were still unconscious, and would probably be so until the day after. Kakashi then turned around to see that they were in a clearing. Naruto had already gotten a fire going, so despite the wind blowing, Kakashi was quite warm. The two of them sat in silence, until Kakashi decided to break the tension.

"I have question."

"And I am sure that I have answers should you require them."

"Then, will you swear to answer me honestly, not just as a sensei, but as someone that you can trust with your life?"

After such a question, Naruto's cold glare swivelled around to stare at Kakashi. Kakashi was trying to hide it, but the cold eyes reminded him of his sensei when he was in battle. Suddenly, Naruto spoke again.

"I cannot guarantee you that, but I will promise that if I am allowed to answer your questions, and provided that I know the answer, then I will answer all of your questions honestly."

Kakashi nodded. That was good enough for him.

Kakashi decided to start off quite easy.

"Who trained you?"

This question was quite simple, but it seemed to have an effect on Naruto.

"I cannot tell you exactly, but I can tell you that he is strong, even stronger than you, Hatake Kakashi."

"When did you start training with him?"  
>"Ever since I was very young, my earliest memories are ones that include him, so I guess when I was a child."<p>

"How did you kill Hanzo of the Salamander in battle?"

"I was trained and raised to be a weapon for my master. Battling Hanzo was no incredible feat, he was weakened with age and overconfidence, mixed along with a huge ego that is comparable to Uchiha Sasuke. All of you over rate him due to the fact that he was able to beat the apparent Legendary Three Sannin of Konoha. It was a tough fight, but I managed to perform my duty, and I was the one to survive the encounter."

"How did you get the name of Wind God?"

"I was known as the Wind God because I am able to control the wind like it is part of me. It is difficult to explain, but let it be known to you, even a C-rank wind jutsu that is performed by me will beat any S-ranked fire jutsu that you know. I suppose that it is because I used to kill with wind, back when I was training hard and gaining experience, I had a limit with what jutsus I knew and what skills I had at my disposal."

'What are you affinities?"

"My primary is wind, with secondary affinities being lightning and fire. I am capable of utilising a few defensive and offensive water and earth techniques, but I am far from mastering the element itself. I have recently mastered my lightning and fire affinity, but I believe that I may want to work on Earth next."

Kakashi whistled. At Naruto's age, that would be incredible, to have even one affinity, let alone three. He stored that piece of information to the back of his mind, before asking another question.

"I know that you are good with seals, but who taught you?"

"My master."

"Who taught you how to use two swords?"

"I developed my own style while learning how to use one. I am also capable of using multiple swords, however, the best tool that a ninja has in his disposal is secrets. Is there any other questions that you may have?"

"What rank would you give yourself if you had a choice?"

"I would prefer to be Anbu. My master would like to become Hokage, so I will not rid my master of his dream. However, I am also stated as either a double S-rank or a triple S-rank ninja in the Bingo Books all over the world. I am deadly, so I would say that I would be an elite Jounin or a Sannin, possible."

"Do you know how to summon?"

"I am capable of summoning two animals at this current moment in time. I will tell you of one of them. I am capable of summoning the Salamanders ever since defeating Hanzo. I would rather not use them in combat unless I am faced with other summons."

Kakashi nodded. It only seemed natural that someone would take the legendary summon scroll from the dead body of Hanzo. If Naruto didn't take it, then someone else would have.

"Ok, thank you. I am thankful that you believe that I am important enough in your life for you to give me honest answers, and for that, I thank you. However, there are some things that you must know. I will be telling the Hokage about your abilities, and request for you to get transferred. After all, if you are to stay on this team, then your abilities will become rusty and hindered, as I am no match for you, and Sasuke would only grow jealous of the power that you wield."

Naruto nodded, before both of them disappeared back into Tazuna's house. It appeared as though Sasuke had woken up first, and had screamed after seeing pink hair next to him. However, what made him scream even more was seeing Naruto in front of him. Sakura had come running straight down from the stairs, to ask Sasuke what was wrong with him, before seeing Naruto, and fainting as well. By the time both of them woke back up, and understood the situation, Naruto was already with Tazuna at the bridge. Naruto had decided that Danzo would like to know about the new tool that he had captured, and so, he had created quite a few shadow clones to assist the old bridge builder in accomplishing his task. For five days, Sasuke and Sakura rested and trained with Kakashi, while Naruto had relented, and understood that the mission was to bring Wave back to its former prosperity. He had unsealed the scroll that he had taken from Gato, and had taken out half of the money in there, and gave it to Tazuna to spread evenly within the village. Due to the help from Naruto's clones, the bridge was finished within a week. At the end of the week, Team 7 waved goodbye to all the villagers that had lined up to see their heroes leave.

"Damn. I will miss them dearly. Now, what should we call the bridge? I know, the GREAT TAZUNA BRIDGE!"

All the villagers sweat dropped before booing. Tsunami stepped forward from the shadow of her father, and held onto his hand before suggesting,

"Why don't we call this the Great Naruto Bridge, as he was the one who helped mostly with building the bridge as well as protecting you?"

Tazuna agreed, and the whole village rejoiced as Tazuna named the finished bridge after the blonde shinobi.

Meanwhile, in Konoha

The whole of Team 7 had just been dismissed. Naruto had immediately vanished off, while Kakashi stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama. I have found out that Naruto has been trained ever since he was young, as he has the skills to defeat me and the Demon of the Mist easily. I have found out that he has the Salamander contract as well as one other, but I am not quite sure what it is. It is said that he has three affinities, being wind, lightning and fire. He had also been given the moniker Demon of the Leaf, as well as the Wind God of the Leaf. How strong is he, I don't know, but I can guarantee you that he is at least on the same level as Minato-sensei when he was fighting in the war."

The Third Hokage sighed, before motioning Kakashi to sit. Confused, Kakashi did as he was asked. Just before Kakashi could ask a question, the Third unleashed the truth on Kakashi.

"Kakashi, the reason why Naruto is so strong is because he has been trained by Danzo in the ways of Ne."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, but also, there was a look of understanding visible too.

In an underground base nearly 10 kilometres away.

"Danzo-sama, I found this girl with the Demon of the Mist. I managed to find out that she has the **Hyoton (Ice Release)** bloodline."

Danzo chuckled.

"Very good Kitsune. Report later for a debriefing."

With that, a dark figure blurred away, while Danzo chuckled. His prodigy was great at giving him gifts, especially bloodlines.


End file.
